


Rise Of A Hero

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: Haikyuu's Mulan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Kyoutani, Alpha!Matsukawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Hanamaki, Bokuto as Cri-Kee, Disney AU, Hanamaki as Ling, Hinata as Little Brother, Kageyama as Khan, Kuroo as Mushu, Kyoutani as Yao, M/M, Matsukawa as Chien Po, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mulan AU, Oikawa Transformation, Omega!Oikawa, Shiratorizawa as The Ancestors, Violence in Later Chapters, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting in front of a large mirror and watching as his mid-back long, chestnut locks were styled into something pompous, he couldn’t help but think to himself, that this wasn’t the life he wanted. He’d love to go on adventures, see more of the world and speak for himself. Not listen to what his “ideal partner” would tell him to do and be not even allowed to speak out loud in public, just because he had been depicted an Omega when he turned 14 and a sweet scent had started to discard from his skin.</p><p>~</p><p>The Mulan/Haikyuu!! AU I couldn't get out of my head!<br/>(Chapter 09 is a quick update for everybody who has been wondering why this story was on hiatus! :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legend Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god~, this is actually the first work I'll post for Haikyuu!! I'm so excited!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> This AU actually has been floating around in my mind for quite a while now and thanks to my dear friend Brooke I finally decided to start to write and post it~!! ^O^  
> Without further ado I present to you the first chapter of 'Rise Of A Hero'. Let's start the journey!!!

Night had fallen over the kingdom of Seijoh. The population was fast asleep except for the guards of Dateko holding their posts on the great wall to ensure the safety of their people and the emperor and empress of these lands.

 

Everything was peaceful and there seemed to be no disturbances throughout the night, despite the rumours their informants had heard about an attack of the huns, that should take place before the next full moon. Nothing was in sight.

 

But unknown to their eyes figures moved in the shadows, quick enough to not be spotted by the lookouts on the wall’s outposts.

 

“Mh!” Futakuchi Kenji, an experienced guard of the wall, perked up at the sound of a muffled thud, his partner, Aone Takanobu, looking at him in question, until the brown haired male shook his head in denial. “Must’ve been my imagination. Let’s move to the outpost in the South.”

 

However after only a few steps a sudden hiss alarmed them both and made them stop dead in their tracks, the white haired guard narrowing his eyes as he searched for the source of the noise.

 

“Argh!” The painful voice of his partner lead the tall built guard to spin around and to jump back a bit as the sharp teeth of a snake snatched for his face, its body wrapping itself tightly around Futakuchi’s body.

 

The lean built brunette tried to free himself with all his might, but with every movement of his arms the hold around his body seemed to get tighter, so he looked in Aone’s direction commanding him to do as he said hearing a commotion start outside of the walls. “Go, Takanobu. Forget about me. I’ll be fine. Warn the country!”

 

“Go!” He pressed even further as the white haired man took a step closer instead of following his words furrowing his eyebrows in utter pain of being suffocated, air continuously forced out of his lungs.

 

Aone appeared unsure of what to do his forehead set into a deep frown, before he suddenly turned on his heels rushing to the nearest outpost, where he lunged for the lit torch not halting even a second in his movements as he spotted a shadowed figure in the corner of his eyes.

 

The dry wood ignited into bright, orange flames immediately casting a dim light onto the person hidden in the dark. Slanted eyes looked at the white haired soldier in a mischievous  way, their gaze never leaving his still form as Aone lifted his voice in a tone as steady as possible, while a chain of fires emitted alongside the wall. “Now all of Seijoh knows you’re here.”

 

A devious chuckle escaped the figures throat as they stepped into the light revealing it to be the leader of the so called “huns”, Daishou Suguru, who looked more than amused by the other man’s words. “Perfect.”

 

In a sudden movement the almost two meter tall elite soldier Aone Takanobu found himself pinned onto the floor a throbbing pain spreading from his ankle upwards, Daishou’s face lingering over his, voice as poisonous as a snake’s hiss. “The empire will fall into my hands. There is no hope.

 

“Now be good and hold still. I promise it won’t hurt.”

 

The last words the helpless guard could make out sent a cold shiver down his spine at how delighted they sounded followed by a familiar hiss.

 

“Nagini! Dinner is served~.”

 

* * *

 

The doors to the study room opened in a rush, the general of the imperial army and two of his subordinates making their way in, followed by the imperial advisor, Azumane Asahi. The emperor, Sawamura Daichi, looked up from his place, seated beside his spouse. “Iwaizumi-taishou. What brings you here this late?”

 

The man called Iwaizumi bowed deeply before his ruler, voice steady as he readied himself to repeat what his soldiers had told him just moments ago. “Forgive me for disturbing you and your wife at this hour of the day, my emperor. But I come with unfortunate news.”

 

Daichi’s expression hardened the second he heard those words and he put a calming hand on his spouse’s arm, because he could already see the worry initialing on their face. “Continue, general!”

 

“As you wish, your majesty. I have been informed by soldiers of the great wall that the soldiers of Dateko have been ambushed. The huns are attacking Seijoh, sire, and they were successful in entering our lands under the lead of Daishou Suguru.”

 

“Daichi…!”

“Hush, Koushi!” The dark haired male spoke to his beloved, Sugawara Koushi, in a quiet voice as well as sending him a small, reassuring smile, before he turned to the partly grey-haired man in front of him. “I understand. What have you planned to do against it?”

 

“We will set up defenses around your palace immediately. The imperial family has to be-”

 

“No! I forbid it! Send your soldiers out to protect my people. Asahi!”

 

In a split second the until now quiet brunette stepped forward bowing shortly before the royal man. “Yes, your Majesty?”

 

“Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many recruits as possible.”

 

“Forgive me, your Majesty.”, General Iwaizumi interrupted with the greatest possible respect he had for his emperor. “But I believe my troops can stop Daishou and his men.”

 

The emperor smiled slightly in sympathy while he went back to his beloved’s side, feeling immediately how he cuddled closer in search of protection. “I know what your soldiers are capable of Iwaizumi-taishou, but I won’t take chances. A single grain of rice can make the difference.”, he continued while threading his fingers gently through Koushi’s silver coloured hair. “One man may be the difference between victory and defeat of us all.”

 

Daichi would do anything to keep this country save. To keep his people safe. His family. The love of his life. And their unborn child.

 

* * *

 

The light of the spring sun touched the cherry trees and their surroundings, immersing the blooming land in a soft glow. Gentle gusts of wind rustled through the pink coloured petals taking a few of them with the breeze to land on the surface of rather pale, smooth looking skin cladded in comfortable clothes.

 

A quiet voice hummed to itself while slender fingers held a pair of chopsticks in a firm grasp stirring rice in a thoughtful manner, before the tips were moved to pick up a small portion and be guided to vanish behind soft-looking lips.

 

“Quiet and demure...graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…” The brown haired male, who the fingers belonged to and the town he was born in knew as Oikawa Tooru, hummed to himself while taking a paint brush from behind his ear and dipping it into a bowl full of ink to carefully add the last word onto his lower arm. “...Punctual!”

 

Just as he set the brush aside to blow on the ink to dry the rooster of the family outside decided to remind him that he was already late in his schedule.

 

“Aiyah!” Scrambling out of the bed, while he could already hear his mother’s scolding voice in his mind, Tooru rushed out of his room, where he almost collided with his older brother.

 

“Late for your big day, eh?” The taller male grinned down at his little brother in amusement supporting his weight onto a rather long stick. From his birth on Oikawa Akihiko had rather fragile bones and despite his strong genes the disease was getting worse with every passing year. They had already lost their father a few years prior to this sickness.

 

Tooru swatted the hand, which reached down to ruffle through his chestnut brown hair, away with a pout visible on his lips. “Very funny, Onii-chan! Now out of my way. I’ve got places to be.”

 

“Hey. I’m not the one lingering around for too long to draw on my lower arm.” The amusement could be heard clearly in Akihiko’s voice as he glanced down to the visible writing on his brother’s skin, which Oikawa quickly tried to cover up.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I really gotta go now. Don’t forget to drink your tea! You know what the doctor said. Two cups in the morning and two in the evening. And don’t forget to rest. Save your strength. If something’s wrong just send Chibi-chan and I’ll be on my way home.” The younger male started to ramble until he was interrupted by the call of his name, so he looked at his brother in question. “Hm?”

 

“Just get going or mom will be even more furious than she probably already is.”

 

“...Right.”

 

Akihiko watched with a sigh as his little brother swung himself onto the Friesian horse, that their parents had gotten Tooru when he was about 10 years old and he ever since had dubbed as Tobio-chan. He waved back at the few years younger male, before he let his gaze drop to a rather tiny Shiba Inu, that looked up at him with curious eyes.

 

“You know, Hinata…I hope that everything goes well. We both know how Tooru can be.” The orange furred animal barked at him in understanding, which led the older Oikawa to nod knowingly. “You’re right...We should pray that he won’t anger the matchmaker too much.”

 

* * *

 

In the midst of town a middle aged woman was pacing up and down in an impatient fashion, while her sharp eyes darted around the plaza in front of the shop in search of her youngest son, who was running late for his appointment and the owner of the shop didn’t miss to remind her of it every few minutes.

 

“Where is your son, Oikawa-san? The matchmaker is not a patient man.”

 

The elder woman sighed at these words wringing her hands together in worry. “Of all the days he had to be late, it’s today. I should have prayed to the ancestors for good luck.”

 

“What luck do they have to give anyway? They’re dead. But I…” Her mother-in-law’s voice interrupted the worries as she strode up in a slow pace holding up a tiny, wooden cage, in which a cricket resided. “I have the true luck here. Now let’s test your ability, little bug.”

 

Without any further hesitation the old woman stepped of the side-walk with her eyes closed, completely ignoring the shouts of her daughter-in-law to come back.

 

Oikawa’s mother squeezed her eyes shut in fear, while praying to the gods above that they would keep her passed away husband’s mother save. With all the screeches and shouts from the people on the road she felt her heart drop, only to let a relieved sigh pass her painted lips as she could her the elder woman shout from the other side of the street.

 

“This really is a lucky bug!”

 

The cricket in the little, wooden cage didn’t look that well though, tiny knees buckling as it saw its short life flash in front of its inner eye, before it collapsed to the ground with a chirping noise temporarily losing consciousness.

 

The younger of the two Oikawa women could only shake her head with a tired sigh as the neighing noise of a horse cut through her current thoughts. Snapping her head in the direction of the sound her eyes narrowed the moment she spotted her youngest son on the back of his horse.

 

Tooru brought the Friesian horse to a stop in front of his mother jumping off with a bright smile to announce his arrival with a cheerful “I’m here~!”, only to be confrontated with the older woman’s accusing stare, which lead to him letting out a tiny whine. “But Mama, I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, Tooru.” His mother said as she already began to push him into the salon. “Now let’s get you all cleaned up and ready to be presented.”

 

Oikawa suppressed the groan that threatened to leave his lips as he was forced to step into the shop. He had never been one to hold a strong believe into their current system.

Their whole society was divided into three main sections.

 

The most powerful and most recognized ones being the Alphas. They practically were the heads of the society given their leading skills and natural strong built. Second in society came the Betas. If there wasn’t an Alpha in the family, then the Betas were to be the family head. And lastly, in the lowest section of the population, were the Omegas. Where Betas still had some say in the society, none of it was granted to an Omega. They were really nothing else but dolls to represent their families.

 

The only chance to get at least somehow socially recognized would be marrying a wealthy and strong Alpha. For that the mothers did everything to show their daughters and sons off, when it came to the day of when an Omega was shortly before their 18th birthday. Then they would be presented to the matchmaker of the town, whose profession it was to find the most suitable partners for the soon to be of age Alphas.

 

Soon after the matchmaking the newly found pair would be wedded and it would be their goal to produce a heir for the family as soon as possible. Would a male Alpha be mated with a male Omega, it wouldn’t cause any problems, because despite both being male a pregnancy could happen. There was even a solution for two females being bonded and under the pressure of reproducing.

 

Hearing this like it is, there didn’t seem to be any problems. The Alphas were bestowed with the task of protecting the family and empire, while the Betas did there best to support the superior group and the Omegas needed to stay home, but were looked after with care.

 

But exactly that was Oikawa’s problem.

 

While sitting in front of a large mirror and watching as his mid-back long, chestnut locks were styled into something pompous, he couldn’t help but think to himself, that this wasn’t the life he wanted. He’d love to go on adventures, see more of the world and speak for himself. Not listen to what his “ideal partner” would tell him to do and be not even allowed to speak out loud in public, just because he had been depicted an Omega when he turned 14 and a sweet scent had started to discard from his skin. So different to an Alpha’s spicy one or Betas, who held no smell at all.

 

“Come, Tooru. We still need to get you dressed.”

 

He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed how the hair dresser had finished and was now carrying a satisfied smile on her red painted lips. With a non-audible sigh he let himself be pulled out of the chair by his mother and followed her into a deeper section of the salon with shuffling steps.

 

“Straighten your back. We don’t want the matchmaker to think that you have a slouched posture.”

 

Oikawa pouted at his mother’s words, before giving in to them after she shot a quick, warning glance in his direction as two women stepped in his line of vision with a kimono in their hands, which already looked uncomfortable and the moment he let his arms slide into the sleeves he felt the scratchy material irritate his soft skin, but as usual he kept his mouth shut and didn’t complain.

 

“Uff…” A tiny gasp left his unpainted lips as the cloth was wrapped tightly around his body and pressed several gasps of air out of his lungs. Why was it, that the kimono had to fit so tightly around his body?

 

Oh.

 

Right!

 

So the matchmaker, alphas and everyone else could see the natural curve of the Omega’s body. This way it was easier to spot if the possible future mate was built to bear children. At times like this Oikawa cursed himself and his genes, because even though being male he had rather outstanding hips and one could obviously see on first glance that he was an Omega in tight clothes like this.

 

He didn’t like how exposed he felt and the makeup, now being added to his pale skin, wasn’t really helping this feeling, because it made him feel more fake. Not like himself. And wasn’t that the purpose of marriage? To marry the whole package, appearance, personality and due to feelings of utter love? But in their society only the outside seemed to matter. Oikawa knew of no Omega that was given into marriage out of love. His mother always said, that she came to love his father over the years and he had seen that clearly when the Alpha had still been alive. Though he also knew of other cases, where the Omega was treated more like a possession than an actual living being. He didn’t want to end up like that.

 

The reflection in front of him didn’t seem like himself anymore in the slightest bit. Of course it still was his face, but he felt like wearing a mask and felt his fingers twitch in need to wipe the plain stickiness off his skin. But the proud look on his mother’s face held him back as she looked over him with a satisfied smile, before she pulled out a hair accessoire in form of a comb adorned by a white lily and gently set it near the bun the hairdresser had created.

 

“There...You’re ready!”

 

Even though he didn’t feel like it, Tooru reciprocated her smile with a soft one of his own not wanting to upset his mother even further, after she had already found the notes on his arm and only with a lot of begging and his famous puppy-eyes he had been able to convince her to not having to wash them away.

 

“Not quite yet.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as an apple suddenly was shoved into his face and he had barely any time to bite down on it properly, before it would have fallen to the floor. He blinked questioningly at his grandmother, who smiled at him proudly as she pulled out a pendant and a necklace, its beads seemingly made out of jade. He dipped his head to make it easier for the elderly woman to adjust the small sized pearls around his neck and slip the pendant into his kimono.

 

“An apple for serenity, my dear. A pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty. And as a finishing touch…” Tooru looked at the little cricket in its cage in surprise as it was bound to his kimono, while his grandmother laughed heartily. “A cricket for luck and not even you can blow it!”

 

The smile on Oikawa’s lips was more than forced as he finally was able to step away from his relatives and set foot outside the shop, where the other Omegas were already waiting to step in front of the matchmaker. He swallowed thickly and felt deep down inside, that he was not ready for what was about to come. But he wanted to bring honor to his family. To his mother, grandmother and elder brother. And also to his late father, who he prayed to watch over him from heaven.

  
One last deep breath and he followed the others in the direction of the matchmaker’s house. _To find his destiny..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat off of forehead* How was it? I'd love to know what you guys think of this idea and I myself truly can't wait to write this story further on! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
> Especially with the scene coming next. Can you all maybe guess who the matchmaker is going to be? XD


	2. Tooru's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we left of at Oikawa getting ready to meet the matchmaker. Have you guessed who he is? You're about to find out and how his interview goes. (AN: Basically Bokuto plays a main role in it! XD)  
> Let's jump right into it, shall we? (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> Fair warning for this chapter: Major feels ahead!! *places a box of tissues here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so many feels, when I wrote it, you won't believe me guys. QwQ

“Oikawa Tooru?”

 

“Present~!”

 

“Mh...Speaking without permission.”

 

“Oops…”

 

Oikawa let his palm collide with his face as he slipped up right as the matchmaker had called out his name, while he could feel the sympathetic side glances from the other Omegas as he walked up to the wide-open wooden doors.

 

The stern gaze of the male Alpha in front of him had him shrinking back on instinct his genes kicking in to want to show submission to the superior person. But even if not being an Omega he would never dare to speak up against the man, that the village knew as Ukai Keishin, who had taken over as the local matchmaker after his grandfather had retired not long ago due to old age. The Ukai family was known for their short temper and both grandfather and grandson lived up to it to its fullest.

 

Casting one last look back over his shoulder Tooru spotted his mother and grandmother in the crowd, who gave him reassuring smiles, even though he might have made out his grandmother mumbling. “Who spit in his bean curd? He’s more grumpy than usual.”

 

Oikawa gulped down harshly, adam’s apple bobbing, while he watched Ukai out of the corner of his eyes, who roamed around him with a calculating gaze after the doors had been closed behind them. He wrenched his hands together nervously  and couldn’t suppress the tiny, surprised gasp as his arm was suddenly dragged into the air and the matchmaker’s eyebrows drew together even further.

 

“Mhhh…” Finally letting go of the Omega’s wrist after a few, seemingly endless moments of silent torture, the Alpha fastened his grip around the clipboard he was holding and grabbed the inked brush to write something down. All while shaking his head and mumbling to himself. “Too skinny...Not good for bearing Alphas.”

 

Tooru’s heart sank when he made out those words, before it immediately picked up a quicker pace again and leaped up into his throat suddenly feeling too tight to even speak. For the matchmaker to say words like this couldn’t mean anything good. He feared for the good reputation of his family. Even though he was against the current system of their society, he didn’t want to disappoint his family.

 

But he told himself to stay calm…

 

Those few words wouldn’t determine his future…

 

**_Hopefully._ **

 

...

 

_‘Chirp’_

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened when he heard that unfamiliar, quiet sound his eyes snapping down to his waist immediately when the matchmaker wasn’t currently observing him. He had to suppress the surprised gasp threatening to escape his lips as he saw the cricket, his grandmother had given him for good luck, climbing out of the tiny, wooden cage it was supposed to stay in.

 

Letting his gaze flicker quickly to Ukai, who was still noting something down, the Omega snatched for the little bug, before it could hop away, but was met with a rather eager creature that wanted to keep its freedom, so it didn’t give up trying, but every time it pressed through the small gap between his hands and prepared to jump away once more, Oikawa imprisoned it again. And so their little game went on.

 

That was until the blond Alpha was about to turn his away again, so Tooru had to act quick and not being able to find a better solution at hand he stuffed the cricket into his mouth before he could even register what he was about to do.

 

“Alright then. Recite the final admonition.”

 

The Omega remained from gulping down the nervousness, that had been creeping around his system since the moment he had stepped into the matchmaker’s facility and also because of the little life currently moving around in his mouth. Pulling out his fan to cover up his mouth Oikawa smiled politely and in a brief second the blond Alpha wasn’t looking his way spit the cricket out onto the floor.

 

“Well…?”

 

“Y-Yes...Fulfill your duties calmly and res...pectfully. Reflect before you snack...act! This shall bring you honour and glory.”

 

The approving hum of Ukai was like a sound of freedom to Tooru, so he allowed himself to let his shoulders slouch for a moment. The writing on his lower arm had smeared due to the Kimono being draped over it, so he had almost messed up this part of the interview, but the other male seemed pretty satisfied with him.

 

But not for long as suddenly his wrist was occupied by a rough hand once more and the fan was snatched out of his fingers to be observed by suspecting, dark glowing eyes. He smiled at the matchmaker nervously and in the most charming way possible, when the piercing gaze turned to him as if to analyse his actions. To figure out if he had cheated or not.

 

“Hmmmm...This way.”

 

Oikawa let himself be pulled along to a low layed table relieved that the Alpha hadn’t noticed the writing on the inner side of his forearm. A quiet choke escaped his throat though when the blond loosened the grip on his limb, black ink now spread over the inside of his hand. He prayed to the heavens that the other wouldn’t notice it. He really would love to avoid triggering Ukai’s famous temper.

 

Both of them took place at the table across from each other, Tooru’s legs neatly folded beneath his body, while he watched the matchmaker with a careful gaze. Solid hands grabbed the teapot, that had been resting on a little fireplace since the moment they had entered the room, and pushed it towards him on the smooth surface.

 

“Now, pour the tea, young Omega. To please your future-in-laws and your future Alpha you must demonstrate a sense of dignity…”

 

Oikawa only could stare with a dull, surprised look on his face when two of Ukai’s fingers connected with his face and moved down to his chin spreading ink all over his skin, making it seem like he had a beard. The splashing of liquid lead him to finally look down at the cup again to see, that he was spilling a good amount of the tea on the table, so he quickly corrected the angle of the teapot to fill the mug up.

 

“And refinement. You must also be poised.”

 

The matchmaker nodded in thanks when the brewing tea was handed to him, while Oikawa’s heart finally had calmed down again. Everything seemed to be going well. Maybe he was not to be such a great disappoint like he had thought.

 

_But of course…_

 

_Reality loved to prove him wrong._

 

Because just as he wanted to lean back and wait until he was spoken to again, two little antennas poked out from the cup and Oikawa had to suppress the twitch of his left eye when noone else than the little cricket poked its head over the rim of the mug.

 

_He had to get it out of there._

 

_And that fast, before the little bug would be spotted._

 

He extended his arm to cautiously grab for the pottery in the older male’s hand, his voice timid and quiet as he raised it. “Um...Pardon me.”

 

“And silent!” Came the immediate remark of the superior Alpha shushing Oikawa, before he moved on to breath in the calming aroma of the tea. But Oikawa didn’t or couldn’t give up that quickly, so he went to grab the cup once more pulling it into his direction.

 

“Could I really have it back...for just one moment, please?”

 

But the grip around the cup did not falter and so the two struggled to keep it in their reach, until Tooru’s hold on the lightly ripped surface slipped and the tea spilled right into the Alpha’s face.

 

_“...”_

 

Hesitantly the Omega retreated his hands back into his lap trying to swallow down the lump that was starting to grow in his throat. He could make out how the other’s nostrils flared up in rising anger and he couldn’t help the tiny whimper escaping his throat when broad hands suddenly slammed down onto the table surface.

 

“Why you clumsy, little...Ah!”

 

Before the Alpha’s rage could completely unfold though he suddenly stopped in his tracks, which had Oikawa blinking at him in confusion and surprise, when the older male started to jump around hands seemingly searching for something in his kimono.

 

“Where ah-are you, you nasty, lit-little bastard!”

 

That was when Tooru understood, that the cricket must have jumped right into Ukai’s clothes, before the blond would have been able to grab it.

 

The Alpha was frantically moving around, hands reaching everywhere he could possibly reach to hopefully capture the tiny creature. In his attempts to be successful the older male stumbled across the room not noticing the bump in the floor he was about to run into. But Oikawa did. He opened his mouth to warn the other, but it was already too late.

 

Ukai’s foot collided with the low step and even though he tried to regain his balance there was no use. His body dipped backwards knocking over the compact fire-pod, filled with coals, in the process and Tooru could only squeeze his eyes shut when the other’s behind fell directly onto the still gleaming coal pieces.

 

A painful scream erupted in the room just brief moments of silence later, which caused the frightened Omega’s eyes to snap open to see the matchmaker cursing under his breath. With the best intentions he had in mind Tooru reached for the fan, that laid abandoned on the table, wanting to help cooling down the burning spot.

 

_A fatal mistake..._

 

* * *

 

Outside of the building Oikawa’s mother and grandmother were waiting with great anticipation to see what the interview would result in. The younger of the two women looked very worried though at suddenly hearing quite the commotion behind the closed doors.

 

“I think it’s going well, don’t you?”

 

She heard her mother-in-law whisper her way, but couldn’t find the right words to answer. Her hands wrung together in worry to what was happening in there, because as well as everybody else she knew of Ukai’s temper, that he had inherited from his grandfather.

 

Suddenly the doors burst open a certain blond male running out onto the plaza, the back of his kimono lit aflame, and a chestnut haired male close behind, a tea pot clutched tightly in his delicate fingers.

 

“Put it out! Put it out! Put it the fuck out!”

 

No one had the chance to even react properly to Ukai’s frequent shouting as suddenly green coloured liquid was poured all over him by Oikawa, who had grabbed the remaining tea in a hurry to put out the fire as quick as possible.

 

Chocolate brown eyes avoided the blank stare of hazel irises as they seemed to process what just had happened. Tooru gently put the now empty keramik pot into the other’s stunned hands, before he hurried to his mother’s side holding his gaze fixed on the ground to not have to look anyone in the eyes.

 

The younger Oikawa female greeted her son with open arms gently wrapping hers around him, while his grandmother placed a calming hand on his upper arm. His body was stiff in anticipation, because he knew what was about to come and he could not tell if he was ready for the impact. The sudden smashing of something fragile on the floor made him flinch and shrink back into his mother’s protective embrace.

 

“You are a disgrace! A ne’er-do-well! Never, in the whole career of my grandfather, have I seen such an abominable excuse of an Omega.”

 

The words cut deep into his heart, hearing in how much anger and ferocity the voice of the matchmaker was laced and being exposed in front of all the people currently on the plaza. A pitiful whimper escaped his throat when an accusing finger was pointed at him.

 

“You may look like a presentable Omega, but you will never bring your family honour! If I wouldn’t know any better it would be better to shove you right into a-”

 

“Ukai-kun!”

 

A gentle, firm voice interrupted the fuming of the furious Alpha as gentle hands placed themselves onto the ruined kimono to push the broad body back a bit. Tiny, shocked gasps left the people’s mouth as they wondered who dared to interfere into Ukai’s speech, but evidently relaxed when their eyes spotted the matchmaker’s mate, Takeda Ittetsu, who turned to the Oikawa family with apologizing eyes.

 

“Please, forgive him. He didn’t mean any of it. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, when he falls into one of his fits.”

 

Tooru tried to shake his head and open his mouth to say it was okay and he shouldn’t worry about it, but no sound flew past his lips and he just remained quiet as everybody present watched how Takeda pushed his still angered mate back through the doors that Oikawa and him had burst through.

 

All the while the young Omega could still make out some of the words that Ukai cursed under his breath. ‘Useless’. ‘Waste of time’. ‘Hopeless’. And some others that he would love to forget right away. Tooru hated how everyone was staring at him in pity. Pity, that he didn’t want. Because he knew that he had screwed up and nothing could make it undone.

 

He tried to ignore the urge to give in to the burning sensation behind his eyes, while he turned away from his mother and grandmother to get his horse. All the while sympathetic stares never left his retreating back.

 

* * *

 

With great timidity Oikawa pushed open the gate to his family’s home leading Tobio inside, all while holding onto the holster with a tight grip. A movement in front of him lead the Omega to lift his gaze only to feel his heart sink even further towards the ground as he was greeted with the sight of his brother together with his wife and their son.

 

It hurt to see this little family right before his eyes. But on the other hand he couldn’t be happier for his older brother, because he had been one of the rare cases that had mated and married out of love. Tooru had known his sister-in-law practically since the day he could walk. She had always been there and already was a part of the family back then. He also loved his little nephew, Takeru, dearly, but he couldn’t help to feel jealous of how peaceful and happy they looked.

 

He probably had been staring, because when he snapped out of his hazy state Akihiko was looking at him with a small smile visible on his features. Not being able to look into his sibling’s eyes Oikawa covered his face with Tobio’s snout and lead the Friesian towards his stable, where he gently tugged the holster off to hang it aside. His eyes casted downwards to the trough filled with fresh water and seeing his own reflection in the clear surface arose the question in his mind, if this was really who he was.

 

The beads of jade slid off his neck easily and he tugged them away, while his chocolate brown orbs watched Akihiko talking to their mother, who had also returned with their grandmother, and how their gazes fell to the ground. Tooru wasn’t able to handle the sadness lingering in the air, so he fled into the garden behind the house just wanting to be alone for now.

 

Kneeling in front of one of the plants the Omega carefully tugged the little, wooden cage out of his kimono, where the cricket, that had somehow found its way back, looked up at him with apologetic eyes, but he shook his head an almost not visible smile tugging at his lips.

 

“It’s not your fault, Cricket-chan. Thank you...for trying.”

 

His voice was nothing but a mere whisper as he got up again, the tiny bug now free from its restrainments, and while he hopped along one of the wooden railings Tooru thought to himself, that he would probably never find someone, who’d love him for who he really was, because he wasn’t the typical, expected Omega everyone wanted him to be. Obedient, quiet and demure.

 

He entered the family shrine with slow steps reading along the names, that were carved into the smooth surface, and kneeled down in front of the resting place of the first ancestor until his forehead touched the ground to show his respect, before straightening up again and looking at his reflection in the gravestone. It didn’t look right. All of that make-up and glamour were just so wrong on him, so he brought one of the sleeves of the kimono up to his face and wiped over his cheeks, forehead, mouth and nose to remove as much as possible. Undoing the bun his hair had been put in, he finally felt more like himself again.

 

_‘When will my reflection show, who I am inside?’_

 

This question still floated through his mind after he had washed his face properly in the small lake in their garden and had taken place under one of the sakura trees nearby. His fingers carded through his long, chestnut locks absentmindedly, so he didn’t even notice when someone approached him. Not until the person cleared its throat and Tooru dared to glance sideways, only to immediately turn away again since he didn’t want to be confronted by his brother about what had happened.

 

Oikawa Akihiko sighed as he looked at his little brother, who didn’t even dare to glance his way and remembering what their mother had told him he could understand why. He strode over in short steps careful to not overstrain his weak leg as he slowly sat down onto the bench beside his sibling. For a few moments there was only silence between those two, until the older male’s irises caught sight of the blooming sakura blossoms.

 

“My, my what beautiful blossoms we have this year again. But look…”

 

Even though he didn’t want to, Tooru slightly turned his head to glimpse at what his brother was pointing at. It was a single blossom, that hadn’t decided to bloom just yet.

 

“This one’s late. Though, I believe, when it does finally decide to spread its petals, it will be the most beautiful of them all.”

 

Oikawa felt the comb he had dropped into his lap being picked up by firm fingers as his hair was pushed back behind one ear and the accessory gently pinned into the soft locks. Deep brown eyes flickered up to meet his brother’s gentle gaze and he couldn’t help the smile conquering his lips. Without any further notice he followed the Alpha’s silent invitation and snuggled into his comforting embrace, listening to his soothing voice.

 

“Don’t worry, Tooru. You will find someone to love you for who you are. Our society might not be the best, but there is still hope for true love. It might be just around the corner waiting for you to pass by.”

 

_Yes. His brother was right. Maybe he could believe him._

 

Suddenly Akihiko’s body tensed which lead Tooru to look up at him in concern written all over his face. “Nii-chan? What’s wrong?”

 

That’s when he heard the drums and the fast approaching stomping of horses. The brothers looked at each other in a moment of silence, before they got up and rushed to the gate of their home. But the Omega soon was held back by his mother.

 

“Tooru. Stay inside.”

 

He bit his bottom lip, ready to protest, but held back as he glanced at his grandmother, who pointed at one of the walls, where he easily could climb up and watch the commotion outside. So he did and was shocked to see three men outside, two of them carrying the imperial flag of Seijoh. His gaze dropped to the third male, which Tooru could immediately depict as an Alpha and recognized as the imperial advisor, Azumane Asahi.

 

“Citizens, I come with a message from the Imperial Palace: The huns have invaded Seijoh.”

 

Shocked gasps emitted from the crowd, that had assembled on the plaza, but the brown haired Alpha gave them no time to react further as he pulled out a scroll with the emperor’s seal on it.

 

“By the Emperor’s order an Alpha or Beta from every family must serve the Imperial Army. The Haiba family.”

 

Despite almost being held back by a female Omega, a lanky, white haired teenager stepped up to Asahi and took the conscription notice from him.

 

“The Oikawa family.”

 

“No.”

 

With widened eyes Tooru snapped his head in the direction of their gate, where Akihiko straightened up his posture, after giving the cane in his hand to their mother, and walked up to the waiting men with a slight limp. He bowed in respect to them.

 

“I am ready to serve the emperor.”

 

“Brother, you can’t go.”

 

Before his mother could stop him, the Omega had rushed out of the gate and placed himself between the conscription notice and his brother’s outstretched hand, looking up a the advisor pleadingly.

 

“Please, sir, my brother is very sick, he can’t-”

 

“Silence, Omega. You should know better than to speak up against an Alpha.”

 

“Tsukishima, hold your tongue.”

 

The brown haired Alpha scolded one of the soldiers behind him in a gentle, but stern voice, all while looking at Oikawa in sympathy as if he’d wanted to apologize.

 

“Tooru, go inside. You dishonour me.”

 

He wanted to speak up once again, but his brother’s hard gaze left no room for discussion, so he let himself he lead inside by his grandmother all while still hearing where the Alphas and Betas had to report and when. He didn’t pay attention to the two Ukai’s loud discussion of who would answer to the summoning, since the elder seemed to insist to go, but was met with his grandson’s stubbornness.

 

* * *

 

Evening had washed over the village by now and a glum atmosphere seemed to float through the air as all the family’s prepared for the Alpha’s and Beta’s departure in the morning. Thus also the Oikawa’s, who had come together for dinner not long ago, but the usual lively chatter wasn’t present today. Silence hung in the air as Tooru poured tea for them all.

 

Reaching for his own cup he tried to suppress the flashing memories of what he’d seen, when he had searched for his brother to apologize, but only to find him in the training room practicing with a sword. It was only minutes until his sickness had acted up and his body sunk to the floor caught up in a coughing fit. It had broken the Omega’s heart.

 

“...”

 

Not able to take it anymore he suddenly slammed the cup onto the table with such force, that his whole family looked at him in surprise. His piercing gaze was fixed upon Akihiko.

 

“You shouldn't have to go.”

 

“Tooru!”

 

“There are plenty of other Alpha’s and Beta’s, that are more than willing to fight for Seijoh.”

 

“It is an honour to know I can protect my country and my family.”

 

“So you’ll really die for honour, Akihiko.”

 

“I will DIE doing what’s right.”

 

“But what about-”

 

“I know my place, Tooru, and I think it’s time you learn yours.”

 

The chestnut haired male’s eyes widened at the sudden anger behind his sibling’s words as he had rose up to full height and got Tooru to cower away in fear due to the authority he was emitting. Without another thought he suddenly got up and tumbled out of the house ignoring his sister-in-law’s calling for him.

 

_How could his brother be ready to throw his life away just like that…_

 

* * *

 

Tooru didn’t know how long he’d been sitting here, curled up under statue of the Great Stone Dragon, when it started to rain, but he didn’t budge and the droplets of water had him soaked to the bone in minutes, while he hid his face in his knees and let the tears fall without any restraints. His sobs were only drowned out by the pouring of the rain.

 

In a way he understood that his brother had to go and answer to the emperor’s call, but on the other hand he didn’t want to lose the one person, that really seemed to understand him and always had been by his side since the day he’d been born. He wanted Akihiko to stay safe. To stay here with their family and be a father like he was supposed to be. Not a soldier ready to give his life at any waking moment.

 

Slowly Tooru unfolded his fetal position to set his naked feet on the wet ground as he looked down upon the reflection of his face in the puddle underneath the statue. Movement in front of him lead his irises to fall upon the shadows of his mother and brother, who seemed to be talking behind the window and contemplated from the way they moved it was probably about Akihiko’s decision.

 

Tears threatened to rise once again when the shadow of their mother hurried away and the only Alpha of the family was left behind alone. It needed a few moments until his brother grabbed the lit candle and blew the flame, dancing on top of it, out to shroud the room behind the window in darkness.

 

The stare of his irises was blankly directed at his house rain still pouring down on him and his mind running wild as it tried to come up with a solution.

 

Suddenly his eyebrows creased in determination and he jumped to his feet rushing into the family temple, where he lit an incense stick and bowed to the ancestors silently asking for their blessing for his lunatic thoughts. Hearing a little chirp he glanced at the cricket, that still had stuck around and threw it a tiny smile, before he rushed out off the temple into his room, where he grabbed the comb his mother had given him earlier and searched for the suppressants he had gotten from his doctor when he’d first started to show the traits of an Omega. He would need them for his plan.

 

As quiet as possible the young male tiptoed into the bedroom of Akihiko and his wife, where he found both of them in a tight embrace cuddled up against each other. He smiled gently at the sight knowing that what he was about to do was right as he grabbed the conscription notice from the nightstand and placed the comb there instead, before he rushed out of the room into the armory.

 

* * *

 

The younger Oikawa had never held a sword in his life before, but swallowed the lump in his throat as he kneeled in front of their family weapon and brushed his long, chestnut locks over one shoulder to the front. The blade cut through the soft strands of hair with ease until they fell not even on his shoulders anymore, but bounced up in easy curls on the back of his head.

 

His breath shuddered when he slipped on the first piece of armour, while his heart was pounding fast and hard against his ribcage afraid of being caught at any moment or his mind deciding to draw back from this madness. But there was no way back now, Tooru thought to himself, when he slid the sword into its scabbard neatly secured by his hip. He had to keep going.

 

He finished up tying the armour around his hips and hurried off to the stables to get his trusted horse, which to no surprise didn’t recognize him at all and threatened to buck against the back of his box, but Oikawa reacted quickly and brought his hand up to the horse’s snout to gently caress the thick fur.

 

“Shhh, Tobio-chan. It’s me.”

 

Finally the Friesian seemed to notice its owner and stopped prancing around so Oikawa could put the holster and saddle on the animal, before it was lead outside quietly.

 

With one last look back at the house Tooru felt a last attempt of his heart to talk him out of this, but to no use. His deep brown eyes turned sorrowful as he mounted his horse raising his voice one last time in the safety of his home.

 

“Forgive me, Nii-chan.

 

“Hiya, Tobio!”

 

With a flick of the holster the black horse rose onto its hind legs, to dash out of the gate of the Oikawa’s house moments later.

 

Tooru didn’t look back.

  
_This was his decision and he was ready to take the consequences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes Oikawa!! Off to fullfil his destiny!! (/^O^)/  
> You all know what that means!! Kuroo makes his great entrance in the next chapter and the Ancestors!! Anybody wants to make a guess who they will be? ^O^  
> Thank you so much for reading, for all the kudos and lovely comments!! It really keeps me going and always gives me such a fuzzy feeling to see that people like this story!! Until next time!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	3. The Powerful, Indestructible Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So~ we left off at Oikawa deciding to take his brother's place and fight for him instead in the imperial army. Time for a saviour to arrive right? :D  
> Well help is near~! \\(^O^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene was so heartbreaking to write. I had to pause a few times, because I always had Mulan's parents kneeling on the ground holding eachother before my inner eye and then imagined Akihiko and their mother. QwQ  
> More or less~ the ancestor scene and everything until the end of the chapter was a pure joy to write. XD
> 
> Without further ado~, I hope you enjoy the chapter~! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Lightning flashed over the dark, clouded sky and rain droplets drummed against the surface of the glass window as Oikawa’s grandmother jerked awake from her dreams. The elder woman looked around the room in a slight daze, still remembering what the dream had just shown her. As fast as she could in her old age she scrambled out of bed and hurried down the hall to her younger grandson’s room to knock softly on the door.

 

“Tooru?”

 

She expected no answer as the Omega should be asleep at this hour of the night, but she was devastated to discover, that the bed had been untouched and there was no trace of the young male to be found. So her dream had shown her the truth.

 

Tooru was gone…

 

Her hurried steps echoed through the house as she made her way to her older grandson’s room to push the doors open, while her face was contoured with shock and worry for her missing family member.

 

“Tooru’s gone!”

 

Akihiko jerked awake the moment his grandmother threw open the doors and sat up in confusion only for his mind to clear up at the words being spoken. He overheard his wife’s soft voice asking what’s wrong as his eyes landed on a particular object on his nightstand. With shaking fingers he grasped it tightly in his hand and pulled it closer to him to reveal the hair accessory his younger brother had worn to the matchmaker today.

 

“No...it can’t be…”

 

“Dear, what is it?”

 

A gentle hand was placed onto his shoulder, which lead him to lock eyes with his wife, who looked at him with concern written all over her face, before her gaze dropped to the item in Akihiko’s grasp and a shocked gasp escaped her throat. Before anyone could raise their voice once more, the Alpha scrambled out of bed and hastily grasping his cane limped in the direction of the armory.

 

Only to discover that his armour was gone and with it the family sword, which had been passed down to him from their father. Strands of chestnut brown hair laid sprawled out on the floor after Tooru had seemingly cut it to look more like his older brother. They always had similar facial features and had sometimes been mixed up as children.

 

In his heart he knew that it already was too late, but nonetheless Akihiko rushed outside as fast as he could in his bad condition. He ignored the callings of his wife and mother, who had been woken up by the ruckus, and pushed open the wooden doors to stumble out into the rain, while calling out for his brother.

 

He lost his footing due to the muddy ground, soaked from the rain pouring down, and tumbled onto his knees. A burning pain shot through his leg, but he couldn’t care less at the moment as he gaped at the wide open gate to their house, the doors still swinging in the harsh wind.

 

“Akihiko!”

 

A pair of delicate hands came to rest on his upper arms leading him to turn his head to meet his mother’s worried gaze as her fingers grasped onto the fabric of his yutaka, shuddering breaths escaping her pale lips.

 

“Akihiko, you have to go after him...He could be killed. He’s-He’s just an innocent boy.”

 

It pained the Alpha to see his mother like this, eyes shimmering with unshed tears worried about her youngest child that had always lived in safety. He understood her feelings, he always had wanted to protect his little brother from the cruelties of this world as well. To let nothing harm him until he would marry an Alpha that’d be able to protect Tooru until the end.

 

But now he was gone…

 

And there was nothing he could do about it…

 

“If I’d go after him, he would be.”, Akihiko whispered as he embraced the female Omega with great care and delicacy feeling her body shaking under his touch. “I can’t, mother. It would be too risky.”

 

From afar the oldest Omega and her granddaughter-in-law, who was carrying a sleeping Takeru, watched mother and son embracing each other in comfort. The elder woman felt her heart beat heavy in her chest as she looked in the direction of their family temple and whispered in a low, pleading voice.

 

“Ancestors, hear our prayer.

 

Watch over Tooru.”

 

_Hope was everything they had right now._

 

* * *

 

Silence reigned over the residence of the already passed away Oikawa ancestors as the air of calmness levitated in the open space. A sudden gust of wind disturbed the peace of the dead and blue, soft light emitted from the depths of the gravestone, which the First Ancestors very soul is believed to be resting in.

 

Billows of thin smoke rose from the engraved characters until the moulded together to form the passed away figure what was once the founder of the Oikawa family as it was known today. During his lifetime he had responded to the name: Ushijima Wakatoshi, the first of his name.

 

Once olive green eyes looked around the quiet place wandering over the resting places of his fellow family members, that were still caught up in their eternal sleep. His hollow irises stopped at the small statue of a bronze dragon holding onto a little gong. Raising his hand the spirit swept his hand over the unmoving object.

 

“Kuroo, awaken!”

 

The moment those words had left his lips the statue began to shake and glow until the bronze coating broke away and a living being fell to the ground with a surprised scream.  Smoke rose from the ground where the creature had landed and silence had taken over the memorial once more. But not for long.

 

“I liiiiiive!”

 

Ushijima could only let out a deep sigh as he watched the tiny dragon, which had once been only a statue, rise from the ground like a walking dead. He already regretted his choice not even two minutes into his awakening.

 

“So tell me what to do. Which mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. Because just one word from you and I’ll be there.”

 

“Kuroo!”

 

But the red scaled dragon, which listened to the name Kuroo Tetsurou or Kuroo for short, didn’t seem to listen to his superior at all as he raised a clawed paw to silence the spirit.

 

“Hey, let me say something though. Everyone who is foolish enough to threaten our family...Oh...Vengeance will be MINE!”

 

“Kuroo!!”

 

Said creature winced and shrunk in his position on the floor as the mighty form of Ushijima towered over him and he couldn’t help but gulp down the growl that had just been about to leave his snout.

 

“Now…” The First Ancestor spoke in a calm voice as he pointed at a row of stone statues close to the ceiling of the pavillon. “These are the family guardians. They…”

 

“Protect the family.” Kuroo sighed as he let his shoulders slump exactly knowing where this would be going, but he still decided to play along not wanting to feel the wrath of a ghost.

 

Swaying his hand a slight bit to the right the spirit now pointed at an empty podest, which looked rather worn down. “And you...oh demoted one.”

 

“I…”If it would be possible Kuroo deflated even more and there was not much left from his usual wittiness as he spoke in a quiet voice and grabbed for the gong with his claws. “I ring the gong.”

 

“That’s right. Now wake up the ancestors, if you’d please.”

 

“Hah...One family reunion coming right up.” The dragon growled in an annoyed voice, before he started to bang against the gong in a loud fashion as he wandered along side the grave stones. “Okay, people, people. Look alive. Let’s move! Rise and shine. You’re all way past the beauty sleep hour...Trust me on this.”

 

As on queue blue smoke began to rise from the stones and soon more spirits materialized levitating in the air with thoughtful, but also angered expressions.

 

“I knew it.” The gruff voice of one of the ancestors, Semi Eita, cut through the silence while glaring at another spirit. “That Tooru was nothing but trouble from the first moment on. Like someone else I know.”

 

“Hey! Don’t look at me, Semi-Semi.” Tendou Satori held his translucent hands up defensively not taking the glare seriously, that was thrown at him. “He got it from your side of the family.”

 

Soekawa Jin could only sigh at the childish banter of his descendants shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s just trying to help his brother. We all know of his condition, since it has been a common Alpha-Disease in this family ever since.”

 

“But still!”

 

The sudden, panicked voice startled Soekawa and his ghostly form shivered from the shock, before he directed his gaze to Goshiki Tsutomu, who lost no time and began rambling in a hurry while swiping his fingers to paint calculations in the thin air. “If he’s discovered as an Omega, the family will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come over the family. Traditional values will disintegrate.”

 

“Not to mention that they’ll lose the farm.” Kawanishi Taichi, a rather quiet Alpha during his lifetime, pointed out.

 

“Tch. My children never caused such problems. They all became valued acupuncturists and lived a quiet life.” Semi proclaimed in a gruff voice not really wanting to hold this discussion any longer.

 

In the corner of his eyes he could make out Tendou imitating his lip movements, before he threw his arms in the air and yelled in frustration. “Well. We can’t **_all_ ** be acupuncturists, Semi-Semi, now can we? Some of us actually had or have goals in life.”

 

“Apparently not. Because your great-grandson had to be a crossdresser, Satori.” The loud voice of Yamagata Hayato echoed through the memorial and after those words had been spoken pure chaos broke loose as all of the ancestors began yelling at each other, not really leaving any possibility to come up with a solution.

 

Ushijima could only watch in pure disbelief as his family members argued over Tooru’s disappearance and didn’t go easy on each other, which lead him to rub his temples in annoyance, while Kuroo chuckled amusedly at the display in front of his slanted eyes. “Man~, I wouldn’t want to be you right now.”

 

He was silenced by a single side glance of the First Ancestor, before he was suddenly grabbed by a firm, ghostly hand, belonging to Ohira Reon, a rather quiet member of the family. “Let’s get a guardian to bring him back.”

 

“Right, right.” Goshiki was quick to grab Kuroo from his family member’s hand and held him up to one of the guardian statues. “Send the most cunning to get him.”

 

The red scaled dragon was just about to ring the gong as he was suddenly grabbed by Yamagata’s hand and held up to another guardian statue. “No, the swiftest.”

But just as he was about to awake the creature he was grabbed once more by Semi and brought close to yet another statue. “No, you’ve got to send the wisest.”

 

“Silence!”

 

All ruckus died down immediately when the voice of Ushijima boomed through the family memorial and Kuroo was dropped to the floor out of Semi’s startle. Glaring up at the once alive spirit the dragon slowly scrambled to his feet again, while he listened to the First Ancestor’s calm voice.

 

“We must send the most powerful guardian of all.”

 

He was just about to point outside, when humored laughter filled the place, so all of them guided their gaze to the usual empty podest, where Kuroo was residing now with a smug look on his face, after he had made his way up quickly.

 

“Heh, heh. I get it. You all want me to go. Fair enough!”

 

**_…_ **

 

Probably never in their life and afterlife the ancestors of the Oikawa family had been more in harmony, just as now when they broke out in hysteric fits of laughter after throwing a surprised look into the room. Even Ushijima couldn’t hold back a boisterous, amused laugh.

 

“Hmph. I see how it is. You all think I can’t do it, eh? But watch this, I’ll show ya how wrong you are.” Kuroo glared at all of them in sheer anger, before he drew in a deep breath and with a little bit of struggle produced a tiny flame, which had him grinning again right away. “Ha, you see! Don’t make me roast anyone of you to prove my point even further.”

 

A rather unimpressed look was thrown at him by all of the ancestors, until Ushijima spoke up and grabbed the pocket-sized dragon from the podest. “You! Had your chance to proof yourself as a guardian, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Yeah, if you’ve forgotten.” Yamagata spoke up in a gruff voice laced with disappointment. “You’re misguidance lead Kenjirou to disaster.”

 

All of them discarded their gazes to an ancestor, that had kept quiet until now, Shirabu Kenjirou. His discarded head was tucked firmly under his arm as his fingers drummed against his thigh and he looked up at Kuroo with a look of boredom. “Yeah...Thanks a lot.”

 

“What? It was one mistake. What’s your point?” The little dragon asked seemingly not understanding the hassle, but Ushijima was quick to get him on the ground again.

 

“The point is that we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Tooru.”

 

“What?! But I _AM_ a real dragon.”

 

“Enough of your talking. You are not worthy to be a guardian of this family and now out…” With a swift move the First Ancestor pulled Kuroo’s claws away from the podest and threw him out of the memorial. “And only dare to come back, when you have woken up the Great Stone Dragon.”

 

The reptile almost didn’t dare to lean into the pavilion once more, but did it anyway with a smug grin decorating his snout. “Sooo...You’ll get back to me on that job thing. Ugh!”

 

Promptly the gong he had forgotten was thrown right at his face and as he was tumbling down the stairs due to the impact, he could hear Tendou’s cheering in the distance.

 

“Wuh, Semi-Semi! Your toss is still as accurate as during your lifetime!”  


* * *

 

 

_Pling_

 

_Pling_

 

With each step of Kuroo’s clawed feet the gong got dragged down another step creating a ringing sound. But he couldn’t care less about the noise he was producing, being too busy with grumbling into his non-existent beard.

 

“Just one damn chance. ‘S that too much too ask for? Wouldn’t kill ya.”

 

An unimpressed look crossed his face when he looked up at the statue of the Great Stone Dragon, which apparently was better for the job of bringing Tooru back than him. A frustrated growl left the red scaled dragon’s snout as he began to mount the stone being and climbed onto its head.

 

“Yo, rocky! Wake up! The world needs ya.” He tapped his foot against the cold surface and let out a low groan as nothing happened, so he kicked one of the stone ears. “Hello~. It’s time to wake up.”

 

Not even a twitch from the dragon statue, so Kuroo pursed his lips in thought and tried to find a solution. That was when his eyes fell onto the stick for the gong and his ears perked up. Swinging his throwing arm a good length back he threw the wooden rod as far as he could. “Come on, boy. Go for it! Go!”

 

But the stone object wouldn’t even budge, which let the pocket sized dragon to drop his claws in disappointment, because his idea hadn’t been successful. “Come on, Stoney. You gotta go get Tooru back.” Stepping closer to one of the ears he began to knock against. “Is anyone at home? Time to wakey wake. We can do sleepy sleeps later on.”

 

With every minute that passed by now Kuroo grew more frustrated and actually picked up the gong, that he had dragged with him, and started to hit the cold surface. “Hello. Wake up! Hellooooooo...Hello!”

 

One last, hard swing and suddenly the material underneath the metal plate gave in and Kuroo could only watch in horror as the stone ear flew off into the distance.

 

“Oh oh…”

 

The dragon could feel the stone crumbling under his feet and before he could even react properly he had fallen to the floor and now lay in a sea of crumbled pieces, which had once built the Great Stone Dragon.

 

“Oh god...Uh, Stoney? Rocky? You okay, buddy?” He gulped harshly as he, of course, got no answer and clawed down his face in frustration. “Ugh...They’re going to kill me. Ushijima is going to massacre me.”

 

“Great Stone Dragon, have you awaken?”

 

The voice of the First Ancestor sent cold shivers down Kuroo’s spine and with a side glance to the fallen head of the statue a groan escaped his lips as he put his claws around the edges. “I can’t believe you make me do this.”

 

Hollowing out his cheek out of pure struggle to actually lift the heavy weight in his paws and hold it just above the bushes he was hidden behind. His voice was laced with strain as he modified his voice as good as possible.

 

“Uh...Uh, yes. Yes, I have awaken. Good Morning, I am the Great Stone Dragon. Ah…

 

I will go forth and fetch back Tooru. No worries. The Great Stone Dragon got this.”

 

“Very good. Go, the fate of the Oikawa Family lies in your hands.”

 

Kuroo was never more thankful with how dense the First Ancestor had been during his lifetime and obviously still was in the afterlife. He held up a paw in a thumbs-up motion as he slowly stumbled a few steps back. “Copy that. It is as good as done.”

 

The words had sounded quite strained as Kuroo’s tiny body had troubles holding the weight up any longer, so as his limbs finally couldn’t stand it anymore, he tumbled backwards and with a scream of shock tumbled down a hill, that led to the entry of the Oikawa family home.

 

“Uff...Ah!” His body collided with the ground rather unharmed, but his relief about that quickly got destroyed by the shadow looming over him and constantly getting bigger. “Oh no no no!” Digging his claws into the ground Kuroo tried to scramble away, but it was to late and the head of the statue landed right on top of him.

 

_…_

 

“Ow! Shit...Ah, I think...I pulled something. Get...Get off!” With quite the strength act Kuroo managed to free himself from the heavy weight, only to drag his claws through black strands, that almost could be depicted as hair, a panicked expression slowly appearing on his face. “Great. Now what? I’m so doomed. I just destroyed our only hope to get Tooru back. I can turn myself in right away. And that all because Mr. I-Need-To-Pretend-Be-An-Alpha had to be a little goody two shoes. Just great.”

 

Slumping against a smaller rock the dragon let his body slip to the ground and held his gaze on the ground, so he didn’t notice the little cricket hopping closer to him. Only when he heard two little chirps the reptile looked up devastated.

 

“Go and get him? Are ya out of your mind, tiny bug?”

 

‘Chirp.’

 

“You’re sure it won’t be that difficult? Do you even have the slightest idea what I just did? I would need to bring Tooru home with a medal around his neck to even be able to show myself in front of the dead guys again.”

 

‘...’

 

“Hey, hey. Wait~.” Suddenly holding in his rambling, Kuroo raised a clawed paw to his chin and scratched over it in deep thought, before he snapped his fingers face lightening up. “That’s it! I’ll make Tooru a hero and when we’ll come back the ancestors can’t do anything but beg me to take my spot as a guardian again. Perfect! Let’s set it into motion!”

 

With those words spoken the red scaled dragon took off in the direction of the gate, but soon noticed that the little cricket was following him, which led him to stare at the animal with a curious look, all while not stopping in his running even once.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp.’

 

“Coming along? What makes you think I’ll agree? Forget it.”

 

‘Chiiirp.’

 

“You’re a lucky bug? Yeah, right. Do I look like I can be fooled that easily.”

 

‘Chirp.’

 

“Loser?! Wha-Tch. How about I’ll pop one of your pretty little antennas off and throw it over there in the lake. Let’s see who has the last laugh then!”

 

Both of them halted in their steps and glared at one another, before slowly a sly grin slipped onto Kuroo’s features and he held out a paw towards the cricket. “Kuroo Tetsurou, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

The tiny animal squinted its eyes suspiciously for a few moments, only to then lay two tiny feet onto red scales as a greeting.” ‘Chirp. Chiiirp. Chirp.’

 

“Bokuto Kotarou, eh? I’ll call ya ‘Bo’ for short.” Kuroo stated as they were already running towards the gate again and soon slipped through the gap in it.

 

“Alright then let’s get that little rebel back here and kick some Huns’ butts on the way, when we’re already at it!”

 

‘Chirp.’

  
“That’s the spirit, Bo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a wonderful bromance has been formed from this moment on! X3
> 
> Writing the ancestor scene and picking which Shiratorizawa character is which ancestor was just hilarious. And yep~ I made Ushijima Oikawa's ancestor. Still can't believe that! X'D  
> (Also the reason why they all have their Original names is because it would have been very confusing to use 'Oikawa' for all of them. Let's just say, that the family 'Oikawa' has been brought into the family by one of the ancestors, that has not been shown, and stayed with them ever since. ^w^)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under: sound-of-inspiration :3  
> Signing out~ and until next time! Cha Ne! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	4. A Disastrous First Day At Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter we finally~ met Kuroo and the Ancestor's! What a scene! XD But now it is finally time for Oikawa to meet his guardian and Cricket-chan again! Though before that, let's take a look what a very important link in this story is up to right now~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh! *falls over with a sigh of delight* I finally~ finished this chapter after almost a month. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for it, dear readers! I got quite busy with my entrance exam for university and then also planning my vacation.
> 
> And for the last two weeks I kind of lost myself somehow in doubts and all sort of stuff, that I had to find back to myself.  
> But here I am now~! Fresh and new with the 4th Chapter of 'Rise A Hero' for you! I didn't quite know where to cut it, so I made a bit longer as originally intended. (๑・v・๑) 
> 
> Without further ado now enjoy~!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Dark, slanted eyes watched the fire spread over the mountain village, that laid in front of them, and what a beautiful contrast it built to the snow-covered lands nearby. A dark chuckle left the lips of Daishou Suguru as he could still hear the screams of their victims playing in his memories. How they had begged to be spared, only to have his back turned to them and the hun leader giving the order to end their suffering.

 

The hiss of a snake drew him back out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze to the reptile slithering across the floor, its body looking quite filled. He was pleased to see, that the snake obviously had taken care of the few remaining souls, that had been overlooked in the ruckus.

 

“Did you enjoy your meal, Nagini?”

 

A pleased hiss was his answer as the snake weaved its way up the horse Daishou was residing on to rest its head on the hun’s shoulder and squinted its eyes in delight as the dark haired male rubbed carefully over the snake’s scales.

 

“I am pleased to hear that. We shall move on then. Kuguri!”

 

A bored pair of eyes drifted his way and looked at him expectantly, while his pale hand patted the side of his horse’s neck.

 

“Give the signal! We’re moving on towards the imperial city.”

 

The light haired male nodded meekly acknowledging his leaders orders as he raised his hand to snap once and point forwards, so the soldiers nearby knew in which direction to go.

 

Daishou casted one last glance back at the destroyed mountain village, before he dug his heels gently, but commanding into the sides of his horse to get it to follow his army. He had set a visible mark for the emperor to fear him. He was pleased.

 

But not for long as his sensitive ears picked up rather suspicious noises as they were just about to enter a new area of the province of Seijoh. Raising a hand he motioned for his men to stop and pointed to his right as his voice dropped to a snake’s whisper. “Seguro. Hiroo. Sakijima.”

 

The three men exchanged short looks, before they heaved themselves from their horses and stalked off in the direction of a frozen forest, while Daishou averted his gaze and much rather gently stroked over Nagini’s scales, while the snake wrapped itself around his torso in an affectionate way.

 

He wasn’t surprised at all when suddenly two men were dragged out of the frozen trees by Seguro and Hiroo, Sakijima having an arrow ready to stop any attempt to escape in a mere blink of an eye, and shoved onto their knees roughly, while Daishou dismounted his horse silently and strode over in their direction.

 

“Imperial scouts.”

 

The eyes of the soldiers snapped open when a shadow loomed over them and widened when they recognized the dark, slanted eyes, the slicked to the side hair and the treacherous smirk on the man’s lips.

 

“Daishou Suguru.”

 

Said man flashed his glistening teeth with a widening grin as he crouched down in front of the two military men loving to pick up the fear, that could be heard in the voice of the one that had spoken.

 

“Excellent work, gentlemen.” Reaching out with his hands he almost carefully adjusted one of the guards collars in mock courtesy. “You found the Nohebi Army.”

 

His men laughed in amusement behind him as one of the soldiers narrowed his eyes at the menacing man in front of them. “The emperor will stop you.”

 

The courageous soul immediately shrunk back in his bravery when Daishou grabbed the front of his collar and leaned in close to his face, that he could almost smell the poison emitting from the obvious Alpha. “Stop me?”

 

“Don’t make me laugh. He invited me.” The dark haired male hissed in delight. “By building this wall he challenged my strength. And now I am here to play his game.”

 

Daishou could feel the soldier trembling in his arms, frightened by the determined look in his eyes, that gave away he wanted to see the empire in ruins. Burned to the ground with him as the new leader, while all of the surviving people bowed to him in fear.

 

“Now, go.” The hun leader suddenly hissed and shoved the man onto the ground watching with satisfaction how both of the soldiers scrambled to their feet and started to run away from the army in the suspected direction of the imperial city. “Go. And tell your precious emperor to send his strongest armies.”

 

He lifted a hand to caress Nagini’s head with tender care as he let his voice drop a few octaves, the snake by his side hissing in confirmation. “I’m ready.”

 

As he watched the soldiers running away Daishou couldn’t help himself but hum in wonder, while rubbing his chin in thought. Something seemed off in his eyes.

 

“Sakijima?”

 

“Yes, sire?”

 

His gaze shifted from the two retreating figures to the freckled man, that looked at him expectantly as if waiting for any orders to take or questions to answer. And Daishou did in fact have a question for him as his lips turned up into a hinted smile.

 

“How many men does it take to deliver a message?”

 

Surprise etched the light haired male’s eyes for a split second, before recognition took over and a knowing smirk decorated his features as he reached behind him and pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back to place the feathered end against the string of his bow. The bladed tip quickly found the retreating back of the soldier, that had dared to speak up against Daishou earlier.

 

“One.”

 

And the feathery end of the arrow slipped away from his fingers to hit its target in milliseconds worth their time.

 

* * *

 

“Huh...okay, okay. How about this?”

 

Tooru halted in his pacing to take a few deep breaths and clear his throat from any hindrance, that would stop his voice from reaching past his lips. Puffing out his chest he stepped up to Tobio, who was nibbling at a few loose blades of grass, and tried to make his voice sound as confident as possible.

 

“Excuse me. Where do I sign up? Ahah, I see you have a sword. I’ve got one too. It’s very sharp...and manly. Ah!”

 

The Omega squinted his eyes close when the sword scattered to the floor after he had failed to pull it out of the scabbard properly. The miserable picture caused the Frisian horse to let out a snort, before it lowered its head to muffle the fits of laughter, that had taken over its body. But Tobio’s enjoyment was soon interrupted, when a shoe was thrown at his snout and the animal dared to look up at his owner, who was pouting at him as he kneeled down to pick up his discarded foot garment.

 

“Don’t laugh, Tobio-chan! It’s not funny. I’m trying to give my best here, but…” His shoulders slumped with a defeated sigh after he had put on the shoe again. “Who am I fooling? It would take a miracle to make a believable Alpha or Beta out of me?”

 

“Did somebody ask for a miracle?”

 

Tooru’s head snapped up when a sudden voice cut through the silence and he watched with widened eyes as flames rose from behind a pile of rocks, a frightening shadow appearing in the midst of it. He could feel fear rising in his insides, when the creature began to move.

 

“Well, do ya? If so let me hear you say, aye~!”

 

This seemed to snatch the Omega out of his frozen state as he, without a second doubt, threw himself behind some rocks to cover his vulnerable body, while a shocked scream escaped his throat. He could feel his horse close behind him, not wanting to deal with the mysterious creature itself.

 

“That’s close enough.” The shadow winked at him with what seemed like a satisfied grin, all while Oikawa slowly dared to peek out from his hiding spot to observe the thing(?) that was obviously talking to him.

 

“A ghost?” He whispered in question and shot a curious look in Tobio’s direction, only to have the horse shrug at him, because it didn’t know the answer either.

 

“Get ready Tooru for your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors…” The voice stopped for a second and Tooru dared to peek, only to see the shadow bowing down to a tinier shadow and whispering something, that he couldn’t clearly make out. “To guide you through your masquerade. So heed my word, ‘cause if the army finds out, that you’re an Omega, the penalty will be death.”

 

Said Omega tried to swallow due to the lump forming in his throat as he asked in a rather quiet voice. “Who are you?”

 

He shrunk back as the hollow eyes of the shadow turned to him and a wide grin grew on the outlined features. “Who am I? Who AM I? I am the guardian of the lost souls.” Tooru began to smile in anticipation to meet his guardian as the shadow started to grow smaller. “I am the one. The only. The powerful and magnificent. The indestructible Kuroo.”

 

Oikawa’s excited smile fell when a rather tiny reptile stepped out from behind the rocks and presented itself with a smug grin on its face.

 

“Hah. Pretty hot, huh? I know.

 

People are always left speechless, when they see me for the first ti-Agh!”

 

“Oh my god, Tobio-chan!” The chestnut haired male lunged forward, when his horse lost no time to jump onto the newly arrived animal and stomp it into the ground. “Stop, stop! You’re going to kill it!”

 

After calming the Frisian Horse down the Omega leaned forward to carefully pick up the red-scaled reptile with a very questioning expression. “My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me.”

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Kuroo scrambled out of his hold to sit on Oikawa’s hand as he glared up at the human offendedly. “Dragon. Dragon~. I don’t do that tongue thing.”

 

“Uhm...I’m sorry?”

 

“Don’t fret about it, kiddo. It happens.”

 

“Excuse the question, but why are you so...so…”

 

“Inspiring? Threatening? Awe-Inspiring?” Kuroo puffed out his chest in a rather proud fashion with the beginning of a smug smirk forming on his features.

 

“...Tiny.”

 

All the sucked in air left the dragon’s body as soon as it had entered him and he visibly deflated at the disappointing statement, only to pick himself up seconds later and crawling up a tree stump not far from Tooru.

 

“Of course. I’m travel size, so I don’t get in the way. But my powers are way~ more intimidating.” He exclaimed while wiggling his claws and leaning closer. “If I’d be in my real form your cow here would just cower in fear in front of me.” Patting the horse’s leg the reptile jumped back as Tobio tried to bite him with a simple snap of his jaw. “Down, Blacky!”

 

The stallion blew hot air as an answer in his face, before he turned his attention to his owner and enjoyed the calming touches he was receiving against his snout.

 

“As I was saying. Your cow-donkey over there would shy away in fear.” Kuroo once again stated in a very convinced voice as he leaned forward to gaze at Tooru intensely. “For example. My eyes can see straight through your armour.”

 

There was a moment of silence when Tooru slowly looked down on himself, before his cheeks erupted into a rosy pink colour and he wrapped an arm around himself, while slapping Kuroo right into his face with quite the brute force and an embarrassingly high shriek.

 

Due to the sudden impact the red-scaled dragon scattered to the floor, where he stayed motionless for a few seconds. “Ow. Okay...that’s it!” He scrambled to his feet rather hurriedly as he pointed at the still embarrassed Omega. “Dishonor. Dishonor on all of you. Bo, make a note of this.”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp.’

 

Finally hopping out of his hiding spot Bokuto placed himself beside Kuroo and took out a leaf and what looked like a tiny branch modified to a pen.

 

“Cricket-chan?”

 

The little insect saluted to Tooru, before he concentrated on the reptile’s rambling as he was moving around his arms uncontrollably.

 

“Dishonour on your family. Dishonour on you. Dishonour on your cow-donkey, whatever. Dis-Mph!”

 

His words got cut off abruptly when two hands were placed in front of his snout as Oikawa hurriedly wanted to calm the fussing dragon down. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Slowly lowering his hands again the Omega looked down at his lap with a worried gaze, while continuing in a soft voice. “I’m just nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

“Then you’re gonna have to trust and listen to me. You got that?” Kuroo pointed out the obvious, before squinting his eyes slightly. “And don’t you slap me no more, ya hear me?”

 

Tooru nodded enthusiastically, which caused the dragon features to lighten up immediately as he clapped his paws and started to walk towards the camp down the hill. “All right then. Let’s get this show moving. Bo, get the bags.” As he walked by Tobio, Kuroo waved the horse over. “Let’s move it, grumpster!”

 

The Frisian puffed out a gust of air, but before he could react was calmed down by Oikawa, who then began to lead him down the hill himself.

 

_It was showtime!_

 

* * *

 

Tooru peered out behind one of the tents, that had been set up for the soldiers and was getting first hand doubts about his decision, when he saw all the buff, confident Alphas and Betas striding through the camp. But there was no turning back now and Kuroo, who had hidden inside the collar of his armour, was sure to remind him of it as he popped his head out from behind the fabric.

 

“Okay. This is it, Tooru. Let’s show them your best Alpha impression. You took your suppressants, right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Good, good. That should cover up your smell at least for now and we can play you off as a decent Beta.”

 

“I hope this goes well, Kuroo-chan.”

 

“Don’t worry. You got me by your side to convince them. Now...Shoulders back. Chest high. Feet apart. Head up.”

 

The Omega felt absolutely ridiculous in the position Kuroo had forced him to display, but who was he to argue with the dragon, because he definitely knew more about this than him. So he stepped out of the shadows and slowly, but steadily made his way towards the center of the camp.

 

“And strut 2,3...Break it down 2,3...Work it, Tooru...Yeah~, you’re getting the hang of it!”

 

While walking down the line both of them had the chances to look in some of the tents and what Tooru saw there disgusted him altogether. There was an Alpha plucking his nose without shame and one Beta, that seemed to pluck dirt from between his toes with chopsticks.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“They’re disgusting.”

 

“Nope. They’re Alphas and occasionally some Betas and _you_ are going to be one of them. So step up your game.”

 

Chocolate brown eyes stared at the red scaled reptile in an unbelievable fashion, before he discarded his gaze to a little group of men, that stood near them. They were viewing the tattoo of one of the Alphas, that had been called by the summoning and looked rather proud to show off his body decoration.

 

“Look. This tattoo will protect me from any harm.”

 

A rather angry looking blonde, which Tooru quickly deciphered as an Alpha, gazed at the tattoo for quite a few moments with a sharp gaze, before he, without even a word of reaction, drew back his arm and punched the other male’s gut sending him flying deeper into the camp. The light haired Beta by his side started to laugh uncontrollably and patted his grumpy partner on the back.

 

“Pffft, I hope you can get your money back. Good one, Kyoutani.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Oikawa whispered in amazement at the brute strength of the blond Alpha, while wringing his fingers together in uncertainty.

 

“It’s all in the attitude, kiddo. Be like that guy.” Kuroo pointed to the just mentioned man, which caused the Omega to bite down on his bottom lip harshly. He really didn’t think, that he was cut out for this. Not when he had to act so brutish and forceful. That was not really him.

 

He had probably been staring, because the next time he registered something he had a pair of angry looking eyes boring themselves right into his. Jumping back with a suppressed shriek Tooru tried to not let his facade crack. His Omega scent may be locked away thanks to the suppressants right now, but that didn’t mean that his instincts wouldn’t try to act up.

 

“What are you looking at, huh?”

 

No words left the Omega’s mouth, which caused a grunt to escape the Alpha’s throat before he turned around and started to walk away from the commotion. He had seemingly lost interest rather quickly.

 

“Oi, Tooru. Punch him. That’s how most Alpha’s say ‘Hello’ to each other.”

 

The chestnut haired male was not really sure if he could trust Kuroo’s words, but looked at his hand nonetheless and balled it into a fist to punch the blond’s shoulder causing him to stumble forwards into another man.

 

“Ah, Kyoutani. You made a friend, I see.”

 

The voice of the dark haired Alpha, as Tooru could make out immediately due to the spicy smell emitting from him, sounded rather sleepy and calm as he grabbed Kyoutani by his shoulders and helped him to stand up straight again.

 

“Perfect. Now slap his butt, they like that.”

 

“U-Uhm…”

 

He wasn’t really sure, if he should dare to lift his hand once more, but Kuroo’s encouraging stare lead the Omega to let out a surrendering sigh as he lifted his hand and let the palm of it collide with the blond Alpha’s behind.

 

Said male immediately whirled around and grabbed Tooru’s collar with both of his hands voice as low as a growl and eyes as sharp as knifes, which caused Oikawa to wince quietly. “You! I’m going to punch you so hard, it’ll make your ancestors feel the pain.”

 

“Now, now.” The same, black haired Alpha as before pulled the blonde away from his subject of anger, while he continued in a calm voice. “Kyoutani, relax and chant with me. Yaaahhh Mooouuu Ahhhhh Dooouuu Fuuuu Daaaaa.”

 

“...Ya Mo Ah To Fu Da…”

 

“Feel better now?”

 

Kyoutani glanced up at the Alpha still holding him, before he dropped his gaze to the side. “Yeah. Now let go, Matsukawa.” He grumbled out in response.

 

As requested Matsukawa loosened his grip and let the grumpy man go, who nothing more than glanced at Oikawa, before he turned around with a wave of his hand. “Ah. You’re not worth my time, lanky bean string.”

 

Tooru already wanted to let out a sigh of relief, when no anger was directed at him anymore and he could finally find the commander of this camp to announce, that he had arrived.

 

But sadly luck was not really on his side today as he felt movement in the back of his armour, an angry reptile shooting its head out of it and swaying its paw angrily at the said words.

 

“Lanky bean string?! Say that to my face, ya ridiculous bumblebee-wanna-be.”

 

So fast Tooru’s eyes couldn’t even widen he was grabbed by his shoulder and whirled around, only to see a fist approaching swiftly from the side, which he ducked away from in pure instinct and from the groan that he heard from behind his crouched form it obviously struck someone down.

 

“Ugh. Kyoutani, you bastard!”

 

“Mh. Sorry, Hanamaki!”

 

With a short glance behind him the Omega spotted the laughing Beta from before, which now was holding his nose and glaring daggers at Kyoutani, who seemed rather unimpressed and shrugged effortlessly. Wanting to use the distraction both of them were in Tooru tried to crawl away, but was soon enough grabbed by one of his ankles and he did nothing except curse Kuroo in his mind as he was pulled back by an enraged Kyoutani.

 

Tooru thanked every god up there as the grip suddenly loosened and an unidentified force kicked the blond Alpha away over his head, which revealed Hanamaki as the source, who didn’t seem to notice the Omega on the floor at all, but rather threw himself at Kyoutani now tangled together with Matsukawa.

 

“You’re dead meat, Mad Dog!”

 

Glancing back over his shoulder briefly Tooru scrambled to his feet to make his way further into the camp with hopefully no further disturbances, but what would you know...He got spotted again by Hanamaki this time as he pointed his fleeing form out.

 

“There he goes!”

 

_Great!_

 

Without any further thoughts playing through his mind the Omega broke out into a run and maneuvered himself through the tents, all three chasers being close on his tail. He tried to think fast on how he could escape this commotion as he rushed into one of the tents and quickly hid behind a supplies chest, so that the two Alphas and one Beta rushed past him.

 

Oikawa could hear Kuroo and Bokuto letting out a sigh of relief from where they were hiding in his armour and he himself was also very close to let out one himself, but when he stepped out of the tent and was greeted with several angry Alphas and Betas staring at him while being covered in spilled rice, which has probably resulted from his three chasers bumping into the food line, a very nervous smile found its way onto his features as he slowly stepped back and held up his hands at the approaching people.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

* * *

 

Asahi watched with a quiet sigh at the angry mob, that was building near the supply tent and shook his head silently, before he stepped into the tent in front of him. Sometimes he couldn’t understand the impulsive personalities of some Alphas and Betas, but maybe only because he himself was rather shy and quiet while his mate at home took on the impulsive, energetic role in their relationship.

 

Letting the flaps of the tent fall shut he was greeted by General Iwaizumi and a member of the imperial army leaning over a map of the Seijoh Empire. Quietly the Alpha sat down at the sides to listen in on their conversation.

 

“According to my sources, the huns have attacked here, here and here.” The general pointed at three different landmarks with a pointer, his gaze remaining serious. “All while leaving Nohebi’s trademark, a snake symbol, behind.” He let the tip of the staff glide over the paper to a cluster of mountains. “I will take my troops to the Johzenji Pass and stop Daishou before he can destroy the remaining villages there.”

 

“An excellent strategy, Sir. They won’t see that coming.” Both of the Alphas turned their heads as Asahi spoke and bowed their heads in confirmation, that they acknowledged him, before turning back to the map.

 

“You will stay here and train the new troops.” General Iwaizumi now addressed the male sitting across from him as he reached beside him to retrieve a sword he had placed there at the beginning of their meeting. “When Azumane believes you’re ready, you will join us...Captain.”

 

Both remaining men looked at the elder male in surprise, while the youngest slowly reached out to take the presented sword with awe visible on his face. “Captain?”

 

“This is an enormous responsibility, General.” Asahi remarked in a gentle voice as he looked back and forth between the two men, before letting his gaze rest on the superior one. “Do you really think he is ready? Maybe a more experienced soldier should-”

 

“Number One in his class. Extensive knowledge of training techniques.” The General allowed his features to be dominated by a confident smile, while stroking his bearded chin. “An impressive military lineage. I thoroughly believe, that my son, Hajime, will do an excellent job.”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime still stared down at the sword in his hands in wonder, before snapping out of his trance when he heard his name being mentioned and immediately straightened up. “Oh, I will. I won’t disappoint you. This is just...uh…” He calmed himself down with a quiet clear of his throat. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Very well then.” The elder Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation, before slowly rising to his feet with the other two and picking up his discarded helmet. “I will be on my way then. We’ll toast on Seijoh’s victory back at the Imperial City.” As he and Asahi were walking out of the tent he turned to the quiet Alpha. “I’ll expect a full report about the training in three weeks.”

 

The brown haired advisor bowed slightly to show, that he understood. “Of course, Sir. I won’t leave out any details.”

 

Hajime remained in the tent by himself with the sword still in his hands, until he slowly got up and began to tie the scabbard to the belt of his uniform. “Captain Iwaizumi Hajime. Hm. Leader of Seijoh’s finest troops. Does have a good ring to it.”

 

Without really noticing he smiled to himself as he exited the tent himself, but those uplifting features quickly left his features when he was presented by the event unfolding in front of him: The soldiers, he was supposed to train, fighting like young boys.

 

He stepped up to his father and the emperor’s advisor as one of the Alphas present was sent flying in front of their feet. Slowly getting up the man noticed his superiors and saluted to them, but soon after succumbed to the punch he had received and doubled over in defeat.

 

“I can see, you will have a lot of work, son.” General Iwaizumi laughed wholeheartedly and patted his son’s shoulder, before squeezing it reassuringly and sending him a fatherly smile. “But I believe, that you are the one to do this job.”

 

That said the elder Alpha parted to approach his horse, that was waiting together with his troops, and mounted it with ease. “Good luck, Captain.”

 

Hajime watched as the imperial soldiers lead by the general left the campsite and couldn’t contain the worry settling down deep within his chest. He had a bad feeling about this, even though he had been utterly confident minutes ago. “Good luck, Father.”

 

With a sigh he finally turned his dark eyes to the still fighting troops and exchanged brief looks with Asahi, who motioned briefly at the board and brush in his arms. “Day One, Captain.”

 

A frown etched itself onto the younger Alpha’s face when he returned his gaze to the soldiers and took a deep breath stepping up to them as he made his presence rather clear for them.

 

“Soldiers!”

 

* * *

  
Tooru tried to remain in a fetal position as tight as possible, while he could feel the other soldiers fighting on top of him. But he kept a pretty good record until now of not getting hit and mostly being ignored.

 

“Soldiers!”

 

The sudden sharp, rough voice resounding from outside of the pile had all bodies above him hurriedly scrambling aside and the Omega actually dared to slowly glance out from beneath his arms to see a pair of heavy boots approaching him as fingers were pointed right at his cowering body.

 

“He started it!”

 

Chocolate brown irises skidded up over an armoured body timidly until they looked directly into a pair of emerald green eyes. Their intensity caused Tooru’s heart to skip a beat, but he couldn’t clarify if it was out of the intimidating nature they had displayed in them or the handsome face they belonged too. He had to swallow rather harshly to fight down the blush, that was trying to spread across his cheeks, as he followed the man’s hand motion to get up.

 

“I don’t need anyone causing trouble in my camp.”

 

_Even his voice screamed Alpha._

 

Tooru sighed inwardly, because this man in front of him was the perfect depiction of an Alpha and every Omega in this country would probably die to have a mate like him assigned to them. Maybe even him…B-But that was not what he had come here for today. He had other reasons to face this Alpha.

 

“Sorry...U-Uhm...I mean, haha~, you know how hard it is to control your instincts sometimes and you just have to punch something and start a fight and...yeah.”

 

_God what was he saying?!_

 

He felt he had sounded as convincing as everyone was staring at him right now. Completely unbelievable and with raised eyebrows. He had messed up altogether, hadn’t he?

 

The commanding soldier didn’t seem to be that faced though as his features soon fell back into the frown he had been displaying before, his voice gruff when he spoke. “What’s your name?”

 

_…_

 

_Damn it! He hadn’t thought about that!_

 

He couldn’t state his real name. There were a lot of people, that knew the Oikawa family, because of their farming business and past heroic deeds his father had accomplished when he had been still alive. They knew, that his father had two sons and he could never pull off making anyone of them believe him, that he was Oikawa Akihiko.

 

“I...U-Uh...Ah...I…”

 

“Captain Iwaizumi asked you a question. Please, answer it.”

 

Tooru’s eyes discarded to the new source of voice and immediately was confronted with the gentle gaze of Azumane Asahi, the emperor’s advisor, which he hoped wouldn’t recognize him. It didn’t seem so.

 

“Well...Uh...You see, I got a name and...and…”

 

Suddenly he felt a little movement in the back of his neck and soon Kuroo’s whispery voice resounded in his ear. “Akihiko. What about it?”

 

“My brother’s name is Akihiko.” He whisper-hissed back, which seemed to spark the waiting Alpha’s attention his eyebrows furrowing into a deeper frown.

 

“I didn’t ask for your brother’s name. Tell me yours, cadet. Now!”

 

“Try. Try, Ah Chu!”

 

“Ah Chu.”

 

“Ah Chu?” Iwaizumi looked rather sceptical at the obscure choice of name.

 

Meanwhile Kuroo got a good laugh out of himself and wiped a few fake tears away. “Gesundheit. Huh, god. I kill myself sometimes.”

 

“Kuroo!” The Omega exclaimed rather upset already, because this was leading them nowhere at all and only got the others riled up.

 

“Kuroo?”

 

“Ah, no.”

 

“Then what is it? Speak up!” Oikawa could see that Iwaizumi slowly was losing his patience, because he was not sure if he spotted it right, but a vein seemed to have started to pulsate above his eyebrow.

 

“Oh.” Kuroo snapped his claws and leaned closer, while Tooru begged for this to work now, because he didn’t want to fall victim to this particular Alpha right here. He already had troubles keeping his Omega instincts suppressed as they wanted to make him submit himself. “Kousuke! Kousuke was one of my best buddies back in the days.”

 

“Kousuke.”

 

“Kousuke?”

 

“Because of course Kousuke DID steal my boy-” But before the dragon could even finish the sentence Tooru shut his mouth and gently forced him back into the armour as he nodded at his superior’s question.

 

“Yes, my name is Kousuke. Oikawa Kousuke.”

 

Iwaizumi seemed pleased to have finally gotten an answer, because the frown between his eyebrows softened and his crossed arms loosened as he held out one hand to Oikawa. “Alright then. Show me your conscription notice.”

 

Quickly unhooked from Oikawa’s belt it was laid into the waiting Alpha’s hand, who immediately unrolled it and his eyes widened as he read one name, that practically everybody back at the academy he had trained at knew. His piercing eyes shot back to the soldier in front of him in wonder. “Oikawa Keisuke. _The_ Oikawa Keisuke is your father?”

 

“I didn’t know Oikawa Keisuke had a third son.” Asahi spoke in wonder as he halted for a second to most likely take in Tooru’s scent. “And a Beta at that.”

 

“U-Uhm...He didn’t really talk about me much.” Tooru laughed nervously as he discarded a hand through his rice smothered hair and quickly shook the grains of with a surprised sound causing him to almost stumble over one of the discarded rice bowls on the floor.

 

Hajime and Asahi sent each other quite knowing looks both coming to the conclusion, that they understood why, because the, for them, Beta in front of them seemed rather clumsy, before Iwaizumi discarded his gaze to the troops.

 

“Alright, gentlemen.” His loud, strict voice got every soldier to listen to him instantly as for now. “Thanks to your new friend, Oikawa, you will spend tonight cleaning up the mess and picking up every single grain of rice until the camp is back into the state from this morning. After that you’re dismissed for the night. Training will begin tomorrow at sunrise.”

 

The commanding Alpha waited for a moment to hear if any objections would come up, but as expected none were spoken, so he turned around and stalked in the direction of his tent, while Asahi also departed to his own.

 

All while each one of the remaining soldiers glared at Tooru for getting them into trouble, which the Omega could only gulp at, because this hadn’t really run as smoothly as he had believed it would.

 

Kuroo’s words didn’t really help either, when he popped back out of the armour when everybody already had started cleaning up. “You know, we really need to work on your people skills. We gotta make this work.”

  
Hopefully tomorrow, when training would begin, things would start to look brighter again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Iwa-chan FINALLY has made his great entrance! Guys, I can't tell you how long I have waited for this moment for Iwaizumi to finally enter the stage. And now he's here~ (≧∇≦)  
> This chapter was really quite the roller coaster of emotions, but I'm really looking forward to work with more characters now. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kyoutani and all~. That's going to be a lot of fun! ╰(▔∀▔)╯
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, commenting on it and leaving Kudos! Everytime I get an E-Mail or look at the View Count I get so excited. Over 1300 views, it's just amazing!! Thank you~ everyone! ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> Let's see next time how Tooru's first day of traning goes! Until then I'm signing out! Cha Ne~! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


	5. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Tooru arrived at the training camp and met with his commanding captain. In this chapter we shall find out how Tooru's life in camp takes its natural way! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it.... *crawls in slowly on all four* I did it before the 2 months mark!! *flops onto the floor*  
> Heyo~ guys! You still remember me! ^^;;;  
> I am so SO sorry, that it took so long, but with 2 weeks vacation in September and now university starting finding time to write was rather hard. BUT this weekend I finally kicked myself and said: 'Lina you gotta finish this before October ends!!' ^O^  
> And here I am about~ to present you the 5th chapter of 'Rise of a Hero'! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> A little something to this Chapter: Another reason why it took a little bit longer was the fact, that I somehow had to write scenes from 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' and it was not always that easy! XD  
> But I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your patience with me! *bows in gratitude* ^w^
> 
> With out further ado! Here we go~ (/^w^)/

The camp was shrouded in complete darkness and silence, when Tooru finally arrived at his own tent, that he had quickly set up with Kuroo’s and Tobio’s help, before he had to go help clean up the camp. Never in his life before had he been so glad, that his mother had always included him into the housework, so he was used to it and didn’t complain like some of the Alphas and Betas in the camp.

 

With a tired sigh the Omega pushed one of the flaps of the tent aside and crawled in, where a layed out futon was already waiting for him. He let himself sink on the made-up bed and couldn’t hold back the delighted sigh, when his feet finally got a bit of rest. He just wanted to sleep…

 

_Sleep sounded so tempting right now…_

 

“Hey! You’re back.”

 

Tooru jolted back awake, when he suddenly heard the voice of someone next to him and slowly opening his eyes saw the form of Kuroo coming into his view, who had Bokuto sitting on top of his head. All the chestnut haired boy managed was a tired nod, before he laid his head back onto the thin pillow.

 

“Good, good. ‘Cause ya gotta listen to me, kiddo.”

 

“Mhhh...okay, Kuroo-chan.”

 

He heard the rustling of paper, which caused him to slightly open his eyes once more, to see what the red scaled dragon was doing, only to find some sort of list sprawled out beside his head.

 

“Alright. So listen here, Tooru. I wrote down a few points with the help of Bo, which we two think are necessary for you to come off as a natural Beta.”

 

“Mhm~.”

 

“First off. We gotta make sure you always take your suppressants, when you wake up. Calculating due to the fact it’s your first time taking them, I would say they last for about 3-4 hours, before you got to take them again. Got that?”

 

“Mh…”

 

“Good. Now for how you should usually behave, because believe me Betas and Alphas are much more driven by instinct than Omegas ever will be. So we’ll have to work on that. Understood, Tooru?”

 

“...”

 

“Tooru?” Kuroo looked up from the paper, when he didn’t get an answer immediately and peeked up at Bokuto in question. The cricket could only shrug in confusion, before both of them looked around the paper to discover the Omega fast asleep. His breathing evened out, while his body had curled itself into more of a fetal position.

 

Sinking the paper in his claws the dragon looked at Bokuto, who had jumped down onto the floor, before directing his gaze back onto the sleeping Omega. In the end he gave up with a sigh and tossed the list aside to carefully jump onto Tooru’s physique grabbing the blanket and dragging it over the boy’s body.

 

“You’re getting away this time, kiddo.” Kuroo mumbled in a caring voice as he trotted up onto Oikawa’s pillow to lay down beside his head, as Bokuto did the same and nuzzled his tiny body into the crook of the Omega’s neck. “Tomorrow’s gonna be tough on you. Sleep tight, Tooru.”

 

The red scaled dragon observed his protege for a few more minutes to make sure he was having a peaceful slumber, before he himself let his eyelids drop and gave into the sweet temptation, that sleep provided.

 

_He had to make sure, that everything worked out._

 

_He couldn’t let another failure happen on his behalf._

 

* * *

 

‘Drrrrrrrring~’

 

Tooru jolted awake instantly when suddenly a shrill sound disturbed his peaceful sleep and his body snapped into an upright position, while he blinked the heavy sleepiness out of his eyes. His mind didn’t quite catch up to what was happening right now as he wasn’t really able to take in his surroundings. But he should soon be reminded.

 

“Alright, alright. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” A clawed paw grabbed his chin only for him to be slapped against his cheek a few times in a waking manner. “C’mon, Tooru. You’ve gotta eat breakfast and take your suppressants.”

The Omega blinked sleepily in confusion, before he flopped back down onto the futon with a quiet groan and draped the blanket over his head to tune out the constant nagging from Kuroo, who seemed to be rather awake for the early hour of the day.

 

“No time to sleep. C’mon, c’mon. Up, up, up.” Unwillingly the half asleep boy was forced into an upright position again due to the agile reptile constantly pressing into his side after the blanket had been stolen from him once again.

 

“But Kuroo-chan~...”

 

“Don’t you ‘Kuroo-chan’ me. Here...Put your clothes on. Get ready.” A bundle of clothing was thrown at him and the Omega barely managed to catch it in time as he was still in a rather sleepy state rubbing one of his eyes.

 

The sudden pressure on his knee made Tooru look up to be confronted with a bowl shoved into his face. “Look, you get porridge and it’s happy to see ya.” The chestnut haired boy couldn’t suppress the tiny laugh when seeing a smiling face, made out of two eggs and a slice of meat, staring back at him.

 

Not even a day of knowing Kuroo and he had already learned to not question his guardian spirit. He preferably didn’t want to know where exactly he had gotten the ingredients for the porridge from. Some things were better if remaining uncovered.

 

‘Chirp~.’

 

“Huh?” Both, Kuroo and Tooru, looked inside the bowl, when suddenly two antennas popped out of the porridge. The red scaled dragon reacted immediately and snatched Bokuto out of the food with his chopsticks. “Will you get out of there, Bo! That’s no bath tub!”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp!’

 

“What do you mean it was nice and warm? That’s Tooru’s food and not your personal onsen.”

 

“Now. Now, Kuro-” The Omega’s words were swiftly cut off when a mouthful of porridge was shoved between his lips.

 

“No time to talk. Now remember, it’s your first day of training so listen to your commander and no fighting. Play nice with the other Alphas and Betas, unless of course one of them wants to fight, then you gotta kick their butts.” Kuroo lectured him, while sticking bite after bite into Tooru’s mouth, which made it hard for the other to talk.

 

“But...But I don’t want to kick anyone’s butt.” The chestnut haired male babled out between chewing and trying to swallow the food.

 

His guardian spirit was quick to swat his fingers with the chopsticks in a disapproving manner. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Now...Let me see your warrior face.” Kuroo demanded and wrinkled his snout in a disgruntled fashion, when Tooru looked up at him with wide eyes and chubby cheeks, hair still a bed hair mess. “Woh, I think my kitten mittens just ran for cover.” Jumping forward and grabbing the human’s shirt collar the dragon almost growled at him. “C’mon, scare me kiddo!”

 

For a moment complete silence reigned over the tent, while Tooru finally swallowed the porridge in his mouth down, before he bared his teeth in a sudden snarl and lunged forward with a surprisingly aggressive growl.

 

Surprised about himself, that he could produce such an Alpha-like sound the Omega jerked back with widened eyes and covered his mouth with both hands muttering out an “I’m s-sorry...I-I didn’t mean to…”.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other in stunned silence, until the red scaled reptile suddenly let out a victorious shout and clapped in his clawed paws. “That’s what I’m talking about. See? I told you, you can do it, if ya want to.”

 

Slowly, as if still not believing what he had just done, Tooru let his hands sink back into his lap and took in a shaking breath to calm his stuttering heartbeat down, before a small, grateful smile found its way onto his features. “All in thanks to you, Kuroo-chan. You’re giving me the courage to go through with this.”

 

“Oh, don’t you go sentimental on me now.” Kuroo waved it off as he grabbed something from Tooru’s bags and rushed up the Omega’s arm to tap against his cheek. “Now open up, take your suppressants and then go out there and make me _proud_.”

 

The young Oikawa nodded confidently, before he opened his mouth to be able to swallow the herbals, that would suppress his Omega scent for the next few hours, and was just about to put his training clothes on, when Tobio poked his head through the flaps of the tent neighing urgently.

 

“What do you mean the troops just left, Grumpster?”

 

Hearing this Tooru snapped his head up so fast, that he could literally feel the cracking of his bones, as his eyes widened. “They what?!” Not wasting anymore time he scrambled to his feet and hurriedly threw some clothes on, only to dash right out of the tent not even two minutes later, while trying to tame his hair with his fingers and make it somehow look decent enough.

 

“Oi, Tooru. Tooru, wait!” Kuroo stumbled out of the tent after him, sword between his claws. “You forgot your sword.” But the Omega was already out of his hearing range and he couldn’t help, but grow a little sentimental. “There he goes. Just started and already off to destroy people.”

 

He couldn’t suppress the sniffle escaping his snout, which seemed to get him the sympathy of Tobio and Bokuto, as the cricket jumped closer to him and patted his shoulder, while the horse as gently as possible stroked over his head with its hoof.

 

* * *

 

“Order soldiers, order!”

 

“I’d like a bowl of pan fried noodles.”

 

“Some sweet and pungent shrimp, if you’d be so kind.”

 

As he was coming closer Tooru could already hear the other soldiers, who were messing around with a now slightly confused Asahi, before he shook his head with a sigh and stalked off. The other recruits laughed about the advisor’s reaction, while the Omega in disguise tried to just blend in with the mass, but sadly was spotted by one of the present Betas.

 

“Hey. Looks like our new friend slept in this morning.” Hanamaki, if Tooru remembered correctly, pointed out his arrival, which also caught the other's attention as the Beta leaned closer to him with a self-satisfying smirk. “Morning, Oikawa. Slept well? Did you already have breakfast?”

 

“Yeah.” A new voice joined in and a sturdy hand grabbed his shirt collar to bring him closer to an unamused looking Kyoutani. “Because I still owe you a knuckle sandwich from yesterday, princess!”

 

Tooru’s instincts immediately kicked in and he raised his hands to shield his face from the incoming fist, while the Alphas and Betas around them cheered the Alpha, which had him in his grasp, on. They probably still were peeved by what had happened yesterday.

 

But before anything could even collide with his body a stern, steady voice rose over everyone’s. “Soldiers!”

 

The Omega let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, when Kyoutani loosened his grip around his collar and swiftly aligned with the other recruits as Iwaizumi walked up from his tent a stern look in his eyes, that crawled deep under Tooru’s skin.

 

He shivered visibly when those emerald green irises looked into his for a brief second, before the commander turned around and untied the front of his shirt.

 

“You will assemble swiftly _and_ silently every morning.” His voice left no room for discussion, but Tooru couldn’t really focus on it right now, because as covered up as his scent might have been, right now his inner Omega melted away at the sight of tanned skin stretching over firm muscles. His throat felt dry as he tried to swallow and almost couldn’t suppress the tiny whimper wanting to escape his lips, when the commanding Alpha naturally flexed his back muscles when picking up a bow and quiver.

 

He felt unnaturally hot and had to force his eyes away to hide the blush, that threatened to take over his cheeks, while his nails dug into the rim of his shirt. He had never had a problem before to watch his brother train, so why was it so difficult now to see a shirtless Alpha right in front of him?

 

Tooru snapped out of his trance, when Iwaizumi strode past him, and he swallowed down those confusing feelings for the moment as he tried to focus on listening to the Alpha’s voice. “Any soldier, who acts otherwise, will answer to me.”

 

“Ooooh, we got a tough one.” The Omega meekly glanced to the side to see Kyoutani not being really impressed by their commander’s words, but just as every other soldier Tooru also took a wide step back, when suddenly an arrow got pointed right at the unimpressed Alpha’s face.

 

“Kyoutani!”

 

Said man looked at the arrow’s tip with wide eyes, until Iwaizumi momentarily changed his stance and shot the arrow right into the top end of a over 10ft tall wooden pole, before he set bow and quiver aside and stepped closer to the stunned soldier with a small grin present on his face.

 

“Thank you so much for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow!”

 

The blonde risked a peek up the pole, before determination took over his features and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he mumbled marching over to the pillar with confident steps. “I’ll retrieve that arrow, pretty boy! And I’ll do it with my shirt on...Show-off!”

 

But before he could leap forwards to climb up, he was stopped right away and a frustrated growl escaped his throat as he glared up at the leader of the camp. “One moment though. You seem to be missing something. Asahi-san!”

 

All the recruits, including Tooru, redirected their attention from the little scene to the royal advisor, who walked over with a rather small box, but what was inside caused not only Tooru’s eyes to widen quite a bit.

 

Iwaizumi retrieved two heavy looking weights from the inside of the box making it look like they weighed nothing and partly causing the disguised Omega’s heart to stutter, when he saw the way the commander’s biceps muscles worked under the added pressure. They all learned soon enough, that the round objects were heavier than they imagined, as they got tied around Kyoutani’s wrists and literally dragged his body down to the floor.

 

“These weights represent discipline and strength. You will need both to retrieve the arrow!” The commanding Alpha stated in a rough voice, before he gave the way to the pole free and crossed his arms in anticipation. “Very well! Give it it your best.”

 

Picking himself up from the floor Kyoutani looked up at the top of the pole with slightly widened eyes, only to draw his eyebrows together in concentration a moment later and leap up the first metre with a simple jump. He underestimated the heaviness of the weights around his wrists and was almost immediately pulled down to earth again despite him trying to use his teeth to somehow stabilize him.

 

The soldiers, that followed after him, weren’t quite that lucky either. Hanamaki lost his balance and fell down head first, while Matsukawa completely lost his footing and slipped down without a chance to hold on. Tooru himself didn’t last long either and rubbed his aching butt as he rejoined the recruits, who had already tried it and had failed just like him.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi observed their poor attempts to climb the pole with a deep sigh wiping a hand over his face, while falling into deep thoughts, because as of now none of these Alphas and Betas were cut out to fight. He would have to think about a specific training plan over dinner tonight, but for today staff training would have to do.

 

“We’ve got a long way to go.” The Alpha mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his neck, before he grabbed a few staffs from the prepared pot standing behind him and threw them into the mass of recruits in front of him. He could only sigh, when he saw one of them tripping another and threw the perpetrator a warning glare to better not do this again.

 

“Listen well, soldiers! You are here to learn how to fight the Nohebi army, that is threatening Seijoh. Each and everyone of you will go through countless hours of training.” Hajime raised his eyes and looked at his troops with fearlessness and determination reflecting in his irises. “I will make soldiers out of you worth protecting this country!”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

The overall conformation made the Alpha smile with pride and he was just about to start the first lesson for their training as person after person suddenly began to fall, which lead him to crease is eyebrows in confusion. But not for long as the view on a familiar, struggling Beta drew a sigh from deep out of his ribcage.

 

Marching over with strong, steady steps Iwaizumi had to duck away under the staff, that Oikawa was swinging around aimlessly, before he grabbed for it and tore it out of the brunette’s hand.

 

“I said it once before. And I’ll gladly say it again.” The Alpha growled as he grabbed for the other’s shirt collar and pulled him closer to look deep into those chocolate brown eyes, that stared up at him with fear. “I don’t need anyone causing trouble in my camp. I will make sure to make a man worth protecting our country out of you, Oikawa! Understood?”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“I didn’t here you, soldier!”

 

“Y-Yes, sir!”

 

“Good! Now, control your body and actually concentrate on learning.” He let the poor soul go and for a moment believed to hear a submissive loud, but was proofed otherwise when Oikawa raised his voice once again, which he acknowledged with a firm nod.

 

“Yes, commander!”

 

* * *

 

The next days of training were pure hell for Tooru. Never in his life before did he have to do so many physical activities. Not to mention that he was permanently a target of Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s teasing like on the first day, where one of the two had stuffed a cricket down his shirt and he had to be stopped by Iwaizumi. The sudden closeness to the Alpha had not only brought his heartbeat to a short lived halt due to shock and nervousness, but he also almost had given himself away and had only caught the whimper about to leave his lips by biting down onto the inside of his bottom lip.

 

Every night when crawling into his tent the Omega just fell over onto the futon and was right asleep, that Kuroo had to tug him in with the help of Bokuto each and every time, before he was woken up by both of them in the early morning again to resume training.

 

It was very disheartening though for Tooru, that he didn’t seem to get any better at all, while he saw slow, but steady progress with some of the recruits after a few days. He was rather clumsy with the staff in his hands. Couldn’t even really pin-point the targets with the arrow, messed up completely at deflecting stones while balancing a water bucket on his head. Had tripped Kyoutani into the river, when he actually was supposed to catch a fish with his hand. Got beaten within moments during hand-to-hand-combat with Iwaizumi. And wasn’t even able to clearly pinpoint a cannon to hit a still standing straw dummy.

 

Part of his non-existing progress was surely the fact, that Iwaizumi often felt the need to correct him, when Tooru did something wrong and the Alpha was not someone who shied away from skin contact.

 

The Omega’s mind still ran wild when he’d remember the moment he had received personal instructions on how to hold a bow properly.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tooru had just once again shot an arrow right into the grass and let a disheartened sigh escape his lips, because not even once had he even made it close to the targets yet. He did something wrong, but was too afraid to ask one of the other Alphas or Betas to show him, because he was sure he’d get made fun of. Because which Alpha/Beta hadn’t held a bow in their life before?_

 

_Maybe the ones who weren’t actually a Beta, but an Omega in disguise desperate to keep his brother safe…?_

 

_The chestnut haired boy was just about to place the bow aside, when the sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up in surprise, only to have his wide eyes collide with a swirling ocean of emerald green._

 

_“Captain!”_

 

_“You did well today.”_

 

_“Don’t even try to encourage me.” The Omega mumbled as he avoided his gaze, for a moment forgetting the rising nervousness in his stomach. “I know I did horrible.”_

 

_“But you didn’t give up and that already shows your determination.” There was some sort of softness in the Alpha’s voice, which was somewhat soothing. “Here. Let me show you!”_

 

_Before Tooru could even register what was happening suddenly there were strong arms encircling his lean body and warm, sturdy hands wrapped around his own lifting the bow in a higher position again._

 

_He whipped his head around and stared at the Alpha with an outright shocked expression on his features. “C-Captain, what are you-”_

 

_“Showing you how to properly hold a bow, obviously.” The dark haired male answered in a matter-of-factly voice and Tooru could nothing but nod, while trying to calm his stuttering heartbeat down._

 

_This was the closest he had ever been to an Alpha._

 

_An Alpha was outright touching him and he could feel his inner Omega running wild. Could feel the heat taking over his body at the touch of the muscular Alpha’s body against his back._

 

_“Oh my god…” Tooru nothing but whispered those words to himself as he fought down the blush on his cheeks with every piece of will, that he could muster up. But his breath passed his lips in a shuddering way, when Iwaizumi began to talk right next to his ear with a deep, alluring voice._

 

_That evening the Omega had to dive underwater multiple times to calm his racing mind down, while even Kuroo did his best to emit a calming aura and not tease the obviously overwhelmed boy with his snarky comments._

 

* * *

 

“Ah!” Rubbing his sore shoulder Tooru trotted into the direction of his tent after another unsuccessful day of training. While striding to the camp he glanced side ways here and there and saw the other recruits being patched up by the medical Betas, that were present. He saw Hanamaki getting his forehead tended to and Matsukawa getting his hand bandaged, while Kyoutani was in a rather uncomfortable position in front of a blond, male nurse, because he had received a rather harsh bruise on his behind.

 

He was just about to leave the last row of the tents, when…

 

“Oikawa!”

 

He turned around and was surprised to see not only Iwaizumi walking up to him, but in his grasp was Tobio walking steadily behind him and he could see Kuroo and Bokuto sticking their heads out of the saddle bag.

 

“Captain Iwaizumi, why do you have my horse with you? Did he run off again?” It wouldn’t have been the first time, since the Friesian often got startled by the loud noise of the other Alphas and Betas.

 

But the present Alpha shook his head and halted right in front of the confused Omega. He seemed to search for words, before he let a deep sigh escape his lips. “Oikawa. I know, that you have been working harder than most of the recruits in this camp. But…” And with this he looked up with sympathy present in his gaze. “I can’t help the thought, that you don’t really belong here.”

 

Tooru’s heart seemed to stop for a moment or two as his eyes widened. _Had he been found out? Had he been to careless?_

 

“I-Iwaizumi-san. I-I can explain...I…”

 

“Don’t.” The darker haired male shook his head meekly. “I know, that you want to do this for your family and for the reputation you have to uphold, but you are not built for war, Oikawa. Maybe…” He outstretched the hand he held Tobio’s reins with. “It would be better for you to go home.”

 

Hesitantly the Omega took the reins from the other male’s hand and stared at their shortly joined hands with a thoughtful expression. “...Home?”

 

All Iwaizumi did was nod, before he turned around after throwing a last, small smile at him in apology and probably returned to his own tent leaving Tooru behind caught up in thoughts.

 

“Hey...Kiddo…”

 

But Tooru shook his head and started to walk away. He didn’t want to hear anything right now, neither from Kuroo nor anyone else. He needed to think.

 

_Should he really take Iwaizumi’s advice? He was the leader of this camp after all. He’d surely know what was good for the troops._

 

_Yet…_

 

_He couldn’t just give up. The moment he had decided to leave home, he swore himself to not come back without having honoured the Oikawa family. Like this he couldn’t show his face in front of his brother or mother ever again._

 

When a shadow fell on his face Tooru halted in his steps and slowly looked up until his eyes fell onto the arrow, that nobody had managed to retrieve yet. The weights always laid next to the pole, if someone wanted to try and reach the set goal.

 

Chocolate brown irises glanced around to see if anybody was around and when they saw nobody Tooru signaled Tobio to stay where he was, before he stepped up to the pillar with a determined gaze.

 

_What did he have to lose? One last time and his success or failure would decide about his future._

 

The chestnut haired male tied the weights around his wrists and with a deep breath leaped up onto the pole, only to fall off again immediately. It was just like always, but doing this a few times in quiet and when no one was around Tooru noticed that with the bands of the weights he actually could reach around the whole pole.

 

So he tried it again and this time tied somewhat of a knot on the other side and only when he had made sure, that it actually stayed that way, the Omega tried to climb the wooden pillar once more.

 

“Ngh!” When his foot threatened to lose its support Tooru mustered up all his strength to pull himself up again. He didn’t dare to look down when he heard the nervous neighing of Tobio or so much as even glanced to the side when the first rays of sunshine touched the horizon. _How much time had probably passed since he had started this?_

 

His eyes were focused on the prize: The arrow, that was coming closer and closer. With every centimeter he could see the outlines of it clearer and clearer, until he pulled himself up the last bit and could set his knee down on the even surface of the wooden top.

 

His breath was coming out in short breaths and his fingers were trembling, due to the struggle of getting up here, when he grasped the arrow, but nothing could beat the feeling of utter happiness that filled him as he pulled the sharp end out of the wood. His eyes sparkled and a bright smile etched onto his lips.

 

_He had done it! He had really done it!_

 

A surprised gasp left his mouth when cheers filled the air around him and his eyes snapped down to see the other soldiers standing in front of their tents, clapping and whistling at his success. His eyes roamed over all of the heads, that had just witnessed what happened, until he looked into a familiar, surprised pair of emerald green irises. The grin he threw at Iwaizumi couldn’t have been brighter as the Alpha walked up to the center of the camp and cupped a hand around his mouth, a small grin present on his face.

 

“Very well done, Oikawa! ...Now come down and get ready for training. You are not getting out of it, just because you retrieved the arrow.”

 

Tooru’s heart leaped in excitement when he heard those words, because the message hidden in them allowed him to stay. He had proven to the commanding Alpha, that he was worth staying here and didn’t need to go home.

 

Carefully the Omega swung a leg over the edge again and grasped the bands of the weights tightly in his hands. He only but dared to shortly glance down to see how far he still had to go, but destiny had other things in mind as he noticed that his grip around the pole was getting weaker and weaker.

 

His eyes widened when he saw the source of the problem: His hand was slowly slipping out of the loop due to the amount of sweat having built up during the climb. He tried to grasp the band tighter in his fingers again, but due to the raising panic in his mind his body emitted more sweat and he couldn’t get a proper grasp on it or the smooth surface of the wooden pole.

 

_He could feel his body dipping back into free air._

 

_He was falling._

 

_…_

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Tooru blinked his eyes open again slowly, which he had squeezed shut tight the moment he had lost his balance on his way down, and was met with the concerned stare of another person right above him. All the Omega could do was stare right into those shimmering orbs, fear still clinging onto his bones and crawling through his body, while his heartbeat pounded harshly against his eardrums.

 

Only slowly he began to register, that those eyes belonged to no other than Iwaizumi, who had seemingly lunged forward and caught him in his arms, so he was lying in them now like a bride on her greatest day.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

His mind still had to catch up on the situation, but his body already began to react as Tooru could feel his cheeks heating up and his pulse going crazy. He even could feel his skin starting to give off a sweet scent like an Omega’s, when they were embarrassed.

 

_…_

 

_Sweet scent?_

 

Suddenly Tooru’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of the Alpha’s arms immediately, which Iwaizumi allowed him to do with a confused expression etched onto his features as the chestnut haired male stumbled as far away as possible from him.

 

Swallowing down the nervous lump in his throat the Omega smiled shakily at the confused man in front of him and bowed in a grateful manner. “Thank you for catching my fall! I-I’ll be on my way and return my belongings to my tent...U-Uh yes...See you at training, Iwa-chan!”

 

Hurriedly grabbing for Tobio’s reins Tooru lead the horse away from the commotion as other recruits started to enter the plaza and he only dared to look back once at Iwaizumi, who was scratching the back of his neck seemingly confused about what just had happened, before he hurried off further into the rows of tents.

 

* * *

 

“What...the hell was that, Tooru?”

 

The moment they were far away enough from other people to notice Kuroo scrambled out of the saddle bag up onto Tobio’s back and stared at the still blushing Omega in a confused, but also worried manner.

 

“I-I had to get away as fast as possible.” The young male tried to explain in a shaky voice stroking over Tobio’s snout in a calming way. “I-I could feel the suppressants wearing off...Kuroo, could you?”

 

“Oh. OH! Right on it, kiddo!” Realization dawned over the red scaled dragon features, before he dug into the other side of the saddle bag and fished out quite a few herbs to give it to Tooru, who took it with a quiet ‘Thank you’ and immediately swallowed them.

 

Silence overtook them and Kuroo observed with watchful eyes as the Omega’s panicked expression slowly melted into a calmer one, but squinted his eyes together in confusion when suddenly the blush grew darker again and an almost silly smile showed up on the human’s lips, before he buried his face in the Friesian horse’s neck with a quiet squeal.

 

_Humans. He would never truly understand them._

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was still confused as to why Oikawa had scrambled out of his arms so quickly, but at least it had shown, that he didn’t seemed to have hurt himself from the fall.

 

The blushing face of the Beta was still fresh in the Alpha’s mind and he couldn’t help the fact, that the other had seemed more like an Omega to him at that moment. Strangely enough he also had picked up a rather sweet, flowery scent when that thought had crossed his mind.

 

Dragging a hand threw his spiked up hair Hajime sighed, because he couldn’t quite figure Oikawa out, but was glad to see that he hadn’t given up.

 

And by the looks of it, as he let his eyes roam around the camp, he had lifted up the other soldiers’ spirits as well.

 

_That surely was a talent by itself._

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_“....Did he call me ‘Iwa-chan’?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...Yes he did, Iwa-chan! XD  
> I have to say~ I like the two Iwaoi-Scenes and Kuroo/Oikawa bonding scene I inserted here! Who's with me? :D
> 
> Anyways thank you SO much for reading and I'd really like to know what you think about this chapter! :3  
> (For those who might think 'Wait...That's not the whole song covered!' Don't fret! I have plans for the part that is still missing for the next chapter! ^w^)
> 
> ...I am honestly amazed by the fact, that so many people have read this fanfic, have left Kudos/Comments or Subscribed to/Bookmarked it!! I have to say it once more: Thank you SOSO~ much!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> For now I shall sign out until next time! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	6. An Insight Into All Three Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we made men out of all the recruits! In this chapter we not only learn how the monarch of Seijouh is doing, but also what the Nohebi army is planning and how Oikawa is doing in the camp!
> 
> Enjoy~!! (/^w^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho~ everybody!! It's Lina and I'm back from the dead!  
> Boy, was December a stressful month, but I am SO happy I got a chapter ready right for Christmas!! (≧∇≦)  
> I hope you all are still excited as I am for this story, especially since next chapter will be quite active on action and also feels I believe~. *looks at notes* Yup, lot of feels! For those who know the movie, they probably already know what I'm talking about! QwQ
> 
> Anyways~, I really don't want to hold you up any longer!  
> So here is Chapter 6 of Rise of a Hero! I hope you enjoy!! (๑・v・๑) 
> 
> A BIG P.S. HERE!!!!!!!  
> So~ back in October I couldn't help myself, but always imagine Oikawa, how he would look in this AU, with the long hair and in a beautiful Kimono. Due to not being able to forget it, I commissioned a wonderful artist to draw Tooru as I imagine him. And it so happens, that she was able to finish him just a few days ago, so I can share it with you guys here. I can't thank her enough for her beautiful work, because he looks absolutely gorgeous!! Thank you, Emily!! <333
> 
> Here is the link: http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/154817967356/commissions-patreon-redbubble

Night had fallen over the Seijoh empire after another day of hoping and worrying. Daichi was watching a battalion of soldiers scrambling around the palace to get to their posts. In the end he hadn’t been able to convince General Iwaizumi to send all of his soldiers out to protect his people.

 

Days, if not already weeks, had passed since the emperor had been informed of Nohebi’s attack and Daishou’s success to enter the country over the Walls of Date Tech. It had broken his heart to tell the families of the fallen soldiers, that their children had fallen to protect the country they had loved.

 

Every day he was receiving new details of the cruelties, that the Nohebi army spread across the land while ‘conquering’ and left nothing but destruction and despair behind.

 

If Daichi had to be honest, he was at the end with his knowledge about how to go against this madness, that was threatening to be the end of them all. Little shimmers of hope lifted his spirit once in awhile, when messages were delivered of General Iwaizumi being able to fight them back and Asahi’s reports from the training camp up North, that the recruits would hopefully be ready to fight for this country soon.

 

…

 

“Daichi?”

 

The sudden sound of a soft voice startled the royal out of his deep thoughts he had lost himself in and he lifted his head to be met with the lingering gaze of hazel-brown eyes. A soft smile appeared on his features as he extended his hand towards the person entering the study room.

 

“Koushi. Why are you still up at a time like this? You know you should be resting.”

 

Said male placed his hand in Daichi’s and let himself be pulled closer to the emperor as he lifted his free hand and gently cupped the monarch’s cheek. “How can I sleep, when I know you’re still up and worry about things, that can’t be changed right now?”

 

A tired sigh slipped past the Alpha’s lips when he saw the honest concern in Koushi’s eyes. “I’m sorry...I know I promised I’ll be in bed soon, but...I can’t let my people down. They’re counting on me to find a solution...To not let them down.”

 

“And you don’t.”

 

Two lean, but steady hands framed the emperor’s face as he was gently forced to look up into light, gentle eyes. “Daichi. You’re not letting anyone down. Every day…” The Omega had to swallow rather harshly to continue. “Every day I see you entering the study room. Every day I see you leaning over plans with your advisors and waiting for news from Asahi and General Iwaizumi. Every day I see how much you push yourself to be able to keep the people of this country save. You...Are not letting anyone down. You are doing everything, that you can do in your might to stop Daishou and his army.”

 

Daichi looked up at his husband in a speechless manner. Eyes wide and mouth having fallen open. This expression didn’t last for long as it was soon overtaken by a light laugh, while the emperor let his head fall forwards onto Koushi’s shoulder. “You really always know what to say to get me to listen, don’t you?”

 

“I married you for a reason, now, didn’t I?” His spouse’s light voice whispered near his ear to press a kiss against it, before he nudged Daichi gently. “Come on now. Let’s go to bed. You won’t be able to serve this country, if you don’t get enough sleep.”

 

The emperor thought for a moment to oppose his husband, but with the stern look in his other half’s eyes he gave in rather quickly and he wrapped his arms gently around Koushi’s lean form as he whispered. “Alright. You win, because you need to rest too.”

 

One of his hands travelled up to the silver haired male’s belly, where one could already see, that he was quite far into his pregnancy. Only a mere two months and both of them would be able to welcome their child into the world. Until then Daichi would love to have this conflict solved, that it wouldn’t have to be born in a situation of war.

 

“He misses you. As much as I do.” Koushi whispered as he helped his husband up and lead him out of the study in the direction of their bedroom, while the Alpha intertwined their hands smiling softly.

 

Without much further interruption the married couple retreated for the night and while Daichi was stroking the Omega’s hair in a calming motion, he couldn’t help but be reminded of why he did all of this and pushed himself so hard sometimes.

 

_I’m doing this for my family. My country._

 

Pressing a loving kiss to Koushi’s forehead the Alpha soon slipped away into sleep as well filled with hope, that this ‘war’ would soon be over and Daishou would be stopped.

 

* * *

 

The cry of a hawk snapped Kuguri out of his daze as he looked up from his position high up on a tree, where he had sat down hours ago to watch over the lands, so that no one would be able to ambush them.

 

Placing a hand on the bark he rose up to his feet and lifted his gloved arm to signal the animal circling in the sky where he was. Another cry filled the air, before clawed feet drove into the leather armour around his arm.

 

“What have you got for me?” Kuguri asked in a soft voice he only used for animals, since he couldn’t bring himself to scare them.

 

The red tailed hawk looked up at him, before it dropped something into the soldier’s outstretched hand and nudged its head against his cheek to seek praise, which it got in the form of a quiet chuckle and careful fingers carding through the bird’s soft feathers.

 

“Well done, Tori! Now fly down to Hiroo. He’ll give you your reward.”

 

The bird nuzzled against his cheek once more, before it took off and flew down to where the army had set up their camp.

 

Meanwhile Kuguri climbed down the tree, after he had taken a look at the doll the hawk had brought to him, and jumped down the last few metres to land on the ground with a loud thud.

 

“General Daishou!”

 

The green haired man got alarmed by the sudden mention of his name and turned away from the map he had currently been studying to see Kuguri walk up to him with hurried steps.

 

It was strange to see the usual calm and collected male in such a hurry.

 

“What do you need, Naoyasu?”

 

Daishou was more than confused when his subordinate suddenly held a doll out to him, which he took rather hesitantly and with a rather suspicious look on his face.

 

“Tori brought this to me.” Kuguri stated in a monotone voice. “I had sent him to the Johzenji pass. This is what he came back with.”

 

“Hm.” Rubbing his chin in thought the Nohebi general looked at the little doll closely, before he rose his voice. “Sakishima!”

 

“Yes, Mylord?”

 

Daishou didn’t even spare a glance aside as he threw the toy towards the archer, who he knew would catch it with practiced ease. “Tell me. What do you see?”

 

“...Black pine. From the high mountains.” The green haired Alpha turned at those words and nodded with tight set lips as Seguro stepped closer and picked a fine, white hair from the doll’s hair.

 

“White horse hair. From the imperial stallions.”

 

At this also Numai strolled closer and took the doll from Sakishima’s hands to sniff it and grimaced at the obvious smell emitting from it. “The smell of sulfur. From cannons.”

 

“All three of you are absolutely correct.” Daishou agreed as he held out his hand to get the toy in his possession again. “This doll certainly came from a village in the Johzenji pass, where the imperial army is waiting for us.”

 

“That’s no hindrance.” Sakishima spoke up immediately as he spared a look in the direction of the mountain. “We can avoid them easily.”

 

“No.” The Nohebi General shook his head at the suggestion and leaned against one of the trees with crossed arms as he observed the snow covered tip of said pass. “The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. And besides…”

 

Throwing the doll up in the air he caught it easily by the throat and squeezed around it tight a maniacal grin spreading across his features. “A little girl must really be missing her doll. We should return it to her. Don’t you think?”

 

His subordinates looked at one another for a short moment of silence, before similar expressions took over their faces.

 

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

“Denied!”

 

The voice of a hysterical looking Kuroo disrupted the comfortable silence, that had spread over the camp after a long, tiring day of training.

 

“Tooru, this is bad! Very bad! Would you please reconsider?”

 

“Don’t be such a worrywart.” Said Omega replied as he untied the front of his training gear to be able to take a bath and let it slide down his arms with a quiet hum.

 

“Worrywart? Excuse you, kiddo, but I’m kinda concerned here. What if someone sees you?” The red scaled dragon continued his rant, while Bokuto beside him looked rather confused about what was going on.

 

Getting rid of his last piece of clothing Tooru looked at Kuroo with a small smile present on his lips. “Look, Kuroo-chan. Just because I disguise myself as a soldier, doesn’t mean I have to smell like one.”

 

“Ah, what about it?” Kuroo immediately objected as he folded his ears down, so his eyes were covered to give the Omega some privacy. “So a couple of Alphas and Betas don’t exactly drown themselves in hygiene. Picky, picky. A good, ol’ male odour can be quite nice.

 

“I, myself, must say I quite like it.”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp~.’

 

“Knew you would too, Bo. Gah!” The sudden rush of water, that flowed over, made the dragon peek out from under his ear to see Tooru let himself sink deeper into the water to relax.

 

Kuroo ignored the almost outraged neigh of Tobio as he grabbed for the towel placed near the horse and stepped up to the water, where he held it out towards the bathing Omega. “Okay, alright, alright, that’s enough water for today. Now c’mon and get out before you get all pruny like a raisin.”

 

He couldn’t see the expression Tooru was wearing, but most certainly also didn’t here him leaving the water. He merely got an amused answer to his worries.

 

“If you’re so worried, Kuroo-chan, why don’t you go and stand watch.”

 

The guardian spirit snorted at the Omega’s statement, but slowly retreated the towel and marched his way back over to where Bokuto and Tobio were resting. As he got closer to the little cricket Kuroo threw the towel over his shoulder and cocked his hip out to one side, while raising his voice in a high fashion. “Yes, of course. Go stand watch Kuroo, while I blow our cover with my stupid hygiene habits.”

 

He continued to grumble under his breath as he dropped onto one of the stones and looked at his feet in a bored fashion. That was until Bokuto pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging at his arm frantically.

 

“What’s up, Bo?”

 

‘Chirp. Chirpchirp Chiiiiirp.’

 

“Hah?” Turning around to where the cricket was pointing, Kuroo wasn’t even able to react as an undergarment had been already dropped over the both of them.

 

The red scaled dragon hurried to get the clothing piece off and watched in growing horror, how three figures were running towards the water with loud cheers, and began to shake his head.

 

“Oh no, no, no. This is not good!” He panicked as his eyes switched to the stunned cricket beside him. “We’re doomed. Because there are couple of curves, they are bound to notice!”

 

Trying to think fast Kuroo hurried to the water and groaned as an idea sparked in his mind.

 

“Oh, I’m going to hate myself for this so much. It better be worth it.”

 

And with a silent ‘Plop’ he jumped into the moonlit water.

 

* * *

 

“Hmmmh~ Hmmhmh~” Humming to himself Tooru gently rubbed over his arm to clean it from today’s hard work as a few memories of the last days swirled around in his mind.

 

Despite him still not really fitting into the alias he had created for himself, the Omega could proudly say, that he had made a lot of progress after his little accomplishment with the arrow.

 

The training hadn’t gotten any lighter, but it was easier for him now to follow Iwaizumi’s instructions and Tooru even had been able to surprise him with an unexpected move during their hand-to-hand-combat training yesterday. He could still see the surprised, but proud look in the Alpha’s eyes as he had been kicked to the ground by the disguised Omega.

 

His heart had made a few loops in his chest, when Iwaizumi had not hesitated to praise him and commented, that for this progress he would overlook what Tooru had called him a few days prior.

 

This had caused quite the confusion, before the chestnut haired male remembered and had blushed a few different shades of red apologizing in every way possible. Even now he couldn’t suppress the redness conquering his cheeks as he cupped his cheeks with a suppressed squeal of embarrassment.

 

_He still couldn’t believe , that he had called his captain, his superior, ‘Iwa-chan’._

 

_He truly had been lucky, that Iwaizumi had let it go._

 

“Yahoo~!”

 

The sudden sound of splashing water ripped Tooru out of his embarrassed thoughts and caused him to look back over his shoulder in a confused fashion, only for his eyes to widen when he saw three fingers lunging themselves into the water of the lake.

 

Looking around the Omega searched for something he could hide behind and was just about to disappear behind a rock, when a voice rang out to him.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

“Hm!”

 

“So it is you.” The voice said as it came closer and soon enough Tooru could feel a presence close behind him, while he tried to stay under water as far as possible. Taking a peek the Omega was ready to faint as Hanamaki’s face came into view and judging from him being here, that meant Kyoutani and Matsukawa couldn’t be far off, because those three were somehow always together.

 

“H-Hello.” Tooru waved at him rather nervously his heartbeat picking up. “I-I didn’t know you were ‘here’. I was just about to finish anyway, so I’m going to...you know.” He finished hesitantly as he pointed towards the shore.

 

But before he could even take a few steps a hand clamped over his shoulder and made him freeze right then and there his arms quickly wrapping around his chest.

 

“Wait.” Hanamaki stated calmly as he outstretched his hand. “I know we’ve been complete jerks to you before, so how about we start anew.”

 

Tooru eyed the Beta’s hand questioningly, but couldn’t feel anything but honesty from his statement, so he slowly took the other’s hand, which caused him to grin.

 

“I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.”

 

“O-Oikawa Kousuke.”

 

“Oh, we know.” A new voice suddenly joined in and caused the disguised Omega to jump in surprise, before he whirled around and stared up into the lazy eyes of a curly haired Alpha, who grinned at him mischievously. “Hey, I’m Matsukawa Issei.”

 

“And this…” Matsukawa grabbed for something or rather someone behind the rock and dragged them in front of him. “Is Kyoutani Kentarou.”

 

The moment Tooru looked into the blond Alpha’s sharp eyes a shiver of fear ran down his spine and he wanted nothing else but to get away from the dangerous aura he was emitting. Kyoutani was really a force not to be reckoned with.

 

“Hm!” The blond didn’t really pay him any mind though, but at least bowed his head in a silent greeting as Hanamaki nudged Tooru’s side and leaned closer to him.

 

“You know. He’s still a little pissed about, how you got us all into trouble on your first day.” The Beta whispered in an amused tone. “How about you two finally take it out?”

 

“Tch. No way.” Kyoutani grumbled instantly. “I would break him with a snap of my fingers.”

 

“You don’t know, before you don’t try~.” Hanamaki sing songed as Tooru slowly slid away from them, because he really didn’t want to be part of this conversation, but didn’t get far as an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Matsukawa’s voice resounded next to his ear, making the Omega squeak in surprise and due to the closeness to a _naked_ Alpha.

 

“I really should go...You know.” Tooru tried with a grin and punched the Alpha’s shoulder playfully. “Do some more training and then get some sleep.”

 

“Even more training?” Hanamaki’s voice joined in once more as he draped himself over Matsukawa’s shoulder and gazed down at him with raised eyebrows. “Don’t you ever take a break?”

 

“A-Ah...It’s just...You know…” The chestnut haired male really tried to think of an excuse, because he didn’t know how much more longer his suppressants would hold out and he also couldn’t risk for one of those three to notice his physique. He could hide the curves beneath clothes, but here he was just like god had created him.

 

“Say...Now that I think about it. Aren’t you quite fragile looking for a B-”

 

“Agh!”

 

The sudden shout of pain from behind them gave Tooru a moment to breath, because when Matsukawa had started the question his heart had stopped due to the panic of getting caught rising. Now all three of them whirled around to see Kyoutani looking around the water angrily.

 

“Oi. What’cha looking for Mad D-Agh!” Now also Hanamaki shouted in pain and looked around the water hastily, only for his eyes to widen as a red head popped up from underneath the water.

 

“Ugh. Gah, what nasty flavours!”

 

“Snake!”

 

As fast as Matsukawa’s arm had wrapped around his shoulders as quickly were they gone as he scrambled after the fleeing Beta, which gave Tooru the chance to hurry out of the water, where Tobio was already waiting for him and he wrapped himself up in the towel, that was extended towards him.

 

He looked back at the lake, where he could see Kyoutani still looking for what had obviously bitten him, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki had saved themselves onto a rock. Tooru let out a shaky sigh of relief as he wrung out his hair.

 

“Oh my god. That was close.”

 

“No.” The muffled reply came as Kuroo stepped up to him, while brushing of his tongue with some leafs. “That was vile. You owe me big, kiddo.”

 

“Honestly.” The Omega sighed as he leaned towards Tobio, who nuzzled his nose against the lean hands, that were scratching along his snout. “I don’t know if I ever want to see a naked man again.”

 

The following stream of men running by them and shedding their clothes along the way made Tooru close his mouth slowly as his horse shivered beside him and let out a disapproving neigh, while Kuroo looked after them with an unreadable expression, before he pointed up at his protegee.

 

“Don’t look at me. I ain’t bitin’ no more butts, capiche?”

 

The Omega nodded rather dumbly as the red scaled dragon strode past him.

 

“Good. Then get ready for bed!”

 

* * *

 

When Tooru was leading them back towards their tent in silence, he didn’t expect to hear voices from inside of one of the tents since it seemed, that everyone was taking their daily bath right now. But he clearly could make out the voice of Azumane Asahi, the royal advisor, and Iwaizumi, who seemed to have somewhat of an argument.

 

“Do you really think, that your troops are ready to fight, Captain?” Asahi’s gentle voice could be heard from inside the tent. “I do believe, that they might need a bit more time.”

 

“They _completed_ their training, Asahi-san.” Iwaizumi’s still collected voice answered.

 

“Nonetheless, they are not soldiers, that have trained for years. I do believe, that they still need a few more units of training.”

 

“Asahi-san!”

 

“I’m sorry, Captain. But when the general reads my report, I’m sure, that he will agree with me.”

 

Kuroo popped his head out of the saddle bag, when he heard those words and whispered in anger. “Oh no, you won’t. I’ve worked to hard to bring Tooru here to now let my plan be blown up into nothing.”

 

Bokuto agreed with a quiet chirp from beside him, before Iwaizumi’s voice disrupted the silence again as Asahi seemingly didn’t want to continue with the discussion.

 

“We’re not finished.”

 

“Yes, we are, Captain Iwaizumi. I am sorry, but I won’t change my mind. You’re dismissed.”

 

From the shadows Tooru could see, due to the candles lit inside, that Iwaizumi still wanted to say more, but gave up shoulder slouching and stormed out of the tent, where he was met with the Omega’s stunned figure.

 

The two looked at each other for a few quiet moments, before the Alpha averted his gaze and proceeded to stalk past him, but Tooru whirled around and before he could even think of what to say, his voice already bursted out of his mouth.

 

“For what’s it worth...I think, that you’re a great captain, Iwa-chan.”

 

The words caused Iwaizumi to halt in his steps and look back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, only for a snort to follow. “Again with the ridiculous nicknames.”

 

“It suits you.” Tooru decided to answer with a tiny grin, while he tried to suppress the blush threatening to take over.

 

At that the Alpha turned around to stride over to the Omega, who was busy calming down his quickening heartbeat, and stopped in front of him to look down into honey brown eyes.

 

“Want me to call you ‘Shittykawa’ then to make it equally fair, that you get to call me that?” Iwaizumi chuckled at the aghast look, that crossed Tooru’s face.

 

_How could he!!_

 

What Tooru didn’t expect was Iwaizumi’s pointer finger, that gently poked against his forehead, before his hand wandered further to stroke through his chestnut locks a few times.

 

“Don’t get upset by it. Just a joke.” The raven haired man smiled at him gently, before he retreated his hand and cleared his throat looking away to….hide a blush? “Anyways…

 

“Thank you. For what you said. At least one of you thinks that way.” Iwaizumi whispered the last part, before he turned around and continued his way down the row of tents. “Good Night, Oikawa.”

 

Tooru was stunned into silence as he still could feel the other’s hand carding through his hair, but he didn’t want to just leave it like that, so he took a deep breath to steady his voice.

 

“That’s not true, Iwa-chan. I’m not the only one, who thinks that. Everybody here at the camp admires you and how you didn’t give up on us, even though we were so difficult to train at first.” He pressed his folded hands against his chest in a way to calm himself down as he waited for Iwaizumi to acknowledge his words, who hadn’t stopped in his pace.

 

But his worried face lit up like the morning sky, when the Alpha raised an arm in a thankful gesture, due to which Tooru had to bite down on his bottom lip to avoid any happy noises, that wanted to escape his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I saw that~.”

 

Kuroo announced as he had watched his protegee stare after the camp’s leader for quite a few lingering moments now and grinned widely, when the Omega looked at him with dreamy eyes.

 

“Saw what, Kuroo-chan?”

 

“You like~ him.”

 

This caused Tooru to blush feveriously and shake his head in denial. “N-No. I just...He’s just...Well...You see…”

 

The guardian spirit held up a paw to silence the blabbering mess before him. “It’s okay. I get it. But now got to your tent. You need some sleep, kiddo.”

 

The Omega looked like he still wanted to say something, but Kuroo was quick to silence him and with one last look in the direction, where Iwaizumi had disappeared, he lead Tobio back to their tent.

 

“Alright, now that that’s taken care of.” The red scaled dragon rubbed his paws together in a mischievous way, after he had made sure, that Tooru had disappeared inside the tent. “I think it’s time we take matters in our hands, Bo.”

 

‘Chirp?’

 

“You’ll see.” Kuroo chuckled as he petted the cricket’s head carefully.

  
_He already had a plan how he would get them to move out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might wonder why~ there was suddenly a DaiSuga scene. I honestly don't know.  
> In this chapter I didn't just want to show Nohebi's side and then immediately switch to Oikawa again, but  
> also show how Daichi is struggling back at the palace, knowing that danger is coming closer and closer every day.  
> I hope you enjoyed the little scene! o(^w^)o  
> And also the little interaction between Iwaizumi and Oikawa I added! ;3
> 
> Next Chapter Kuroo will take action then, huh? I wonder how that will go! XD  
> Before I end this let me just say how grateful I am, that so many people are reading this story, leaving Kudos and Comments and Subscribe to it!! It motivates me to keep going with this story and just makes me happy, that people enjoy the story I share with them!!  
> Thank you SO SO much!! <33333  
> I hope you are all having a Merry Christmas and I wish you Happy Holidays!! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	7. We're Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we left off with Kuroo getting an idea on how he would be able to make them move out.  
> Let's find out, if he's going to be successful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, guys! (/^w^)/  
> I am finally back with another chapter!! And I'm really excited to share this one with you, because I've been writing on this non-stop for the last 2 days after my exams are finally over! ^O^  
> Due to several scene changes in this chapter there will be a lot of jumping around to different places. But also some very interesting reveals are being made in this chapter, but the ones that read the tags from the beginning will already be able to guess which ones. XD
> 
> But without further ado! Here's chapter 7 of Rise of a Hero!  
> I hope you enjoy~!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

“Ugh...How long does it take for someone to prepare for a bath?”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp.’

 

“I’m being patient here, Bo. But that guy really is taking his frickin’ time.” Kuroo growled as he once again poked his head out of their hiding spot to look in the direction of Asahi’s tent, where the advisor apparently still was getting ready to take his evening bath.

 

The guardian spirit drummed his claws against the stone he was propped up against, while Bokuto had leaned back and was starting to doze off, tiny chirps rising from his form. They had been waiting for quite a while now, so it was already getting late.

 

“Aha!”

 

The cricket jumped awake again, when the sudden shout of Kuroo disrupted the silence causing him to look at his friend with a curious expression.

 

_Was the Alpha in question finally moving?_

 

“Aight, Bo. Get ready!” Popping his head out from their hiding spot the tiny animal watched the brown haired man leave, which got the red scaled dragon to give him a gentle shove. “He’s gone! We’re going in.” 

* * *

“Wow!” Kuroo whistled the moment they stepped into the tent and took in all the necessities, that laid around. “I gotta say. Being a royal advisor is paying off. He’s living quite fancy despite this being a training camp.”

 

‘Chirp.’

 

Bokuto had to agree with an impressed sound. He made his way over to the nearby chair and jumped on it to get easier access to the table, where several sheets of paper, feathers and bottles of ink laid spread out. It even looked like Asahi had been writing on a letter himself, which both the cricket and the dragon inspected with great curiousity.

 

“Hah. What’s this?” Kuroo mumbled while scanning his eyes over the cursive writing of the royal advisor. “‘Dear Yuu’...’Miss you’...’Camp is going well’...’If continues’...’Will be back soon’...’Take care of yourself’...’Don’t overwork’...’Don’t give Daichi any trouble’...’I love you’...Hm, must be for his loved one waiting at home. Probably his mate.”

 

‘Chirp?’

 

“What’s a mate? Well...How to put it?” The red scaled dragon rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. “I can’t personally speak for myself, ya know, but from what I’ve experienced there’s a lot of hearts, flower and smoochie-smoochies involved. All that flattery stuff and swooning. Really can’t overlook it, if you see it.”

 

‘Chirp!’

 

“You got it. But now...Let’s get to work, Bo!”

 

The cricket nodded in understanding, before hopping over to one of the ink bottles and opened it with the help of Kuroo. While waiting outside of the tent, until Asahi left, they had already discussed their plan on how they would get the troops to move out.

 

With the help of Bokuto’s legs they would write a letter in telegram style to make it look more authentic and lure Asahi into believing, that General Iwaizumi had sent the message and would in continuation tell his son. The ask for help from his soldiers would surely lead to the decision being made to rush to the royal army’s help.

 

Kuroo continued to look at all the things spread out on the table and even found a letter from said mate, that the letter earlier was for. Apparently Asahi’s mate was a royal servant at the palace and him and a so called ‘Ryuu’ had gotten in trouble. The red scaled dragon snorted reading further on in the letter as he suddenly felt a slight tug on his scales. He turned his head to look at Bokuto, who pointed at the paper now filled with his ‘writing’.

 

“Alright, Bo. Then let’s see what you’ve got!” Snatching the sheet from the table Kuroo cleared his throat. “‘From General Iwaizumi. Dear son, we’re waiting for the Nohebi army at the Johzenji Pass and it would mean a lot to me if you’d come and join us.’ Hm, not bad. But it seems like you’ve forgot something...” The guardian spirit mused as he waved his clawed paw through the air. “Like ‘And since we’re all quite cold how about you bring some bunny slippers for our feet.’” He stared at Bokuto, who nodded excitedly and was just about to dip his foot back into the ink, when Kuroo’s neutral expression fell.

 

“Helloooo, Bo! We’re in the army here. They can have their warm, snuggly slippers back when all of this mess is over. But right now, this has to have a more urgent sound to it. Make it sound more choppy. Short. As if written in a rush. You know what I’m talking about, right?” Kuroo watched as the little insect seemed to think over his words, confusion slowly melting away.

 

‘Chirp. Chirp!’

 

“Good, good. Now get to work!” The red scaled dragon cheered Bokuto on, who was already covering his little feet in ink, before jumping onto an empty sheet of paper. Kuroo observed the newly written letters with a watchful eye, expression lightening up when he saw what the cricket came up with. “Yes, Bo, yes. That’s it! That’s what I’m talking about.

 

“Now we only need some kind of vehicle…

 

“Ah!”

_He had an idea!_

* * *

 With one last glance into the tent Tobio made sure, that Tooru was truly asleep and couldn’t help the quiet snort escaping his snout as he found the Omega sprawled out on the futon lost in his dreams.

 

Shoving gently at the chestnut haired boy’s arms, the horse brought him into a little bit more comfortable position, before grabbing the blanket with his teeth and dragging it over the sleeping body. Now at least Tooru wouldn’t get cold.

 

With this task finished the Friesian retreated his head from the tent and calmly trotted over to the water stand, where he lowered his neck to take a few gulps of the clear liquid. It had been a hard day prior as the soldiers had gone through a training session on horse’s back. With Tooru already asleep now also Tobio himself began to feel sleep wanting to take over.

 

“Yo, Grumpster! How ya doin’?”

 

It seemed though, that sleep and peace were not yet granted to him. Raising his head Tobio looked behind him to see Kuroo and Bokuto sitting on his back, the red scaled dragon grinning at him.

 

“Hi there. We’d need a ride. So…” The reptilian started and snapped its claws at the horse. “Are ya free?”

 

Raising his non-existent eyebrows at Kuroo’s request, Tobio played with the thought for a moment, before using the rest of the water in his mouth to answer the question as he squirted the liquid right into the dragon’s face and shot him off his back. Only then did he discard his gaze to Bokuto, who looked almost bashful and quickly settled to jump after Kuroo.

 

The Friesian horse neighed in delight as finally there was silence. 

* * *

 Over at the lake Asahi cursed under his breath as he stumbled out of the water to a save spot, where he could finally take a deep breath after being overwhelmed by all of the other soldiers, that were currently taking their bath as well.

 

“Such ruffians…” The royal advisor muttered to himself as he heard loud snickering from where he had came from, which caused him to shout back at them. “You all owe me a new set of nerves. And I do NOT scream like a girl.”

 

His movements to dry his hair were immediately halted when his arm, that was holding a small towel, wouldn’t move any further up, so he turned his head and blinked in quiet stupor as his brown eyes stared right into the pair of a brown bear.

 

“...” The Alpha stared at the animal in silence for a few moments, before a horrified shriek escaped his throat into the wild and he scrambled back to get away from the bear, that was gnawing on his towel like he had no other worry in the world.

 

Only then Asahi noticed the soldier(?) sitting on the back of the animal and dipped his head to the side in confusion. He shrunk back against the tree when an arm was suddenly shoved right into his face.

 

“Urgent news from the general.” The mysterious man said as he waved a rolled up piece of paper in front of the Alpha’s face, which he didn’t take but rather kept staring at the man obviously riding a bear. “What’s the matter? Never seen one sit on a bear before?”

 

Asahi still didn’t intend to take the scroll, but rather leaned closer and squinted his eyes at the soldier’s head. “Who are you?”

 

“Excuse me, what? The better question is: Who are you?” The man suddenly outlashed and straight out snapped the back of his hand against the royal advisor’s forehead. “We’re in a war, dude! I should cut off your bun for that or somethin’. But I’m feelin’ gracious today, so you’re off the hook. But you better not let me see you like this again or else.”

 

While the other was obviously rambling Asahi unrolled the scroll, which had been pushed into his hands, and scanned over the message written on it. His eyes widened as he took the words in and he turned around to ask the soldier a few questions, but he was nowhere to be found anymore.

 

He didn’t hesitate a second after that and bolted off to find Iwaizumi. 

* * *

 "Uff…”

 

Pushing the last of the armour garments back to where Kuroo and Bokuto had “borrowed” them from, both of them hurried in the direction, where Iwaizumi’s tent was located.

 

“Alright. Now we just gotta hope, that bun man gets the message and reports to the captain.” Kuroo explained while he sat down on of the tree’s branches, they had climbed on. “You think our act was decent, Bo?”

 

‘Chirp. Chirp, chirp!’

 

“Yeah, I think so too!” The red scaled dragon agreed as he held his paw out for a high five, which the cricket gladly reciprocated.

 

Now the only thing they could do was wait.

 

And they didn’t have to for long, because only minutes later Asahi came dashing towards the captain’s tent and without any hesitation entered, while almost screaming. “Captain. We’ve got urgent news from the General. We’re needed at the front!”

 

“What?” Confusion could be heard in Iwaizumi’s voice, but only moment later his voice took on a more serious tone. “Get the soldiers ready. We’re leaving at sunrise.”

 

“Yes, Captain!”

 

“Cha-ching!” Kuroo balled his paw in a fist in victory. “Pack your bags, Bo. We’re moving out!”

 

He felt a little bad, that Tooru’s sleep would be interrupted.

 

But sacrifices had to be made. 

* * *

 “Soldiers! Assemble!”

 

Tooru was more than confused when he was woken up before sunrise by the loud voice of Asahi, which didn’t suit the royal advisor at all. He was more of a soft spoken person. Yet had raised his voice to wake everyone around camp, urging all of them to gather in front of Iwaizumi’s tent, where they received instruction of them leaving the camp as soon as possible.

 

Everything went by in a blur, because Tooru couldn’t bring himself to truly wake up yet. He was literally dragged forward by Hanamaki as the Beta saw, that he didn’t start to move with the rest of the group, when Iwaizumi gave the sign to start heading toward the mountains.

 

The disguised Omega was glad he had remembered to take his suppressants, while Iwaizumi had decided that Tobio would be a good choice to pull the weapon carriage, which the Friesian horse was not that happy about. But in the end Tobio had to accept his fate with Tooru doing a pretty good job of keeping his horse calm.

 

The chestnut haired boy had just lost himself in a few thoughts, that were drifting through his still sleepy mind, when an arm suddenly was slung around his shoulders and made him snap back into reality with a tiny shriek.

 

He snapped his head to the right and was sort of relieved to come face to face with a grinning Hanamaki. Yet...The grin was not really calming, more of a mischievous kind of way. He was slightly afraid of what was to come.

 

“So, Oikawa,” The Beta started. “Me and Issei, and maybe also Mad Dog, have been asking ourselves something lately.”

 

“Hm? What?”

 

“Well, it’s rather no secret, that you are a pretty attractive man.” Hanamaki continued as he emphasized his statement with a swift hand gesture at Tooru’s body. “So we were wondering, if you have someone waiting for you at home?”

 

The disguised Omega blinked at his comrade in silence until the meaning of the question hit him and a blush began to spread on his cheeks. “W-What? I...What makes you think that?”

 

“No real reason.” Hanamaki shrugged. “Just asking...Since you know...A soldier always wants to come home to a mate, that is worth fighting for. Ain’t that right, Issei?”

 

“Absolutely.” A sudden weight pushed Tooru forward again and with the voice of Matsukawa so close to his ear he didn’t even need to look to know, who it was. “Coming home to a mate, that looks at you with eyes like stars, praises you for your strength and has a home cooked meal prepared.”

 

Tooru bit down on his bottom lip when he heard this, because it sounded so domestic and in a way he wanted that to happen to him. Having his mate coming home and he could greet them with a prepared meal, while showering them in love and affection. He didn’t notice the side glance he threw in Iwaizumi’s direction, but someone else did…

 

“Oya? What do my eyes see?” Hanamaki’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “A glance thrown at our captain?”

 

“Mh!”

 

“Oya, oya?” Matsukawa’s voice joined as he leaned closer to Tooru, who tried to look anywhere but those two. “Did he now, Takahiro?”

 

“Yes, yes indeed. If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say that Oikawa here has a little cr-”

 

“Ah!! Let’s stop speaking about me!” The Omega interrupted Hanamaki in a heartbeat, which caused the Beta to smirk at him knowingly. “What about you two?”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yes. What about you? Do you have mates waiting for you at home?”

 

This caused the Alpha and the Beta to look at one another, before a smile plastered itself onto Matsukawa’s lips and he shrugged a little bit helplessly. “You could say so.”

 

Tooru looked back and forth between the two as they kept looking at each other almost as if they were lost in there own little world. But the more he kept looking, the more he began to realize what the Alpha had meant with his words.

 

“You two are…” Tooru started rather hesitantly.

 

“Mates?” Hanamaki offered a finish to the question, before he sighed deeply. “You could say so and also not. I mean...Relationships between Alphas and Betas are not as frowned upon as they have been 10 years ago, but…”

 

“We also had to postpone our mating, because of certain problems coming up. And as first borns of our families we had no other choice, but to answer to the call.” Matsukawa took over and without even continuing Tooru knew what he meant.

 

_The wall. Nohebi. The summoning. Of course._

 

“But...aren’t you scared?” The Omega asked after a little moment of silence between them, while he fiddled with his fingers. “Of not being able to go...home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yes. When all of this is over…” He had to bite his lower lip, because memories of his brother and mother waiting for him at home started to rise from where he had tried to bury them. Tooru never expected, that it could hurt so much to be away from home. Only training had helped him over the last weeks to push forward and not succumb to the homesickness, that had settled into his heart.

 

The feeling of an arm being wrapped around his shoulders caused Tooru to look up and see Matsukawa smile down at him lazily. It made him feel safe somehow. Probably because of an Alpha’s natural calming aura, that helped them to soothe an Omega. Apparently even when said Omega had taken suppressants.

 

“Hey...Don’t look so down, Oikawa.” Even his voice had a reassuring effect on Tooru. “I know, that the Nohebi army is quite frightening. But I tell you what...I believe, that we can win against them. Heck, with Kyoutani on our side, they will run away from us the moment they see his grouchy face.”

 

“Oi!”

 

All three of them whipped their heads around at the grumpy remark from next to them, where they were met with the glare of said Alpha.

 

“Aw, come one, Mad Dog.” Hanamaki coed in a teasing voice. “We know you want this to be over as soon as possible, because your beautiful mate is waiting for you at home.”

 

“Eh? Mad Dog-chan is mated?” Tooru blurted out in surprise, which earned him a growl from the blond Alpha in return.

 

“Don’t call me that, pipsqueak, or it’ll be the last thing you do!”

 

The horrified shriek leaving the disguised Omega’s mouth was probably not the manliest, but who could stay calm when a buff Alpha like Kyoutani was outright growling at you. Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed pretty unfazed though as they rather laughed at the threat.

 

Tooru watched as both of them waltzed over to Kyoutani and took him in a headlock to ruffle up his short hair. He giggled at the friendly banter they were exchanging, even though the blond Alpha looked quite frightening, but it didn’t stop the other two. They even went so far as to shove a snowball right into Kyoutani’s face, which got Tooru full on laughing with a hand pressed in front of his mouth.

 

The fear of before was being pushed away in the back of his mind, when Matsukawa’s gaze landed on him and only a moment later he was picking up a great amount of snow to form a ball out of it. Tooru’s first instinct, when the Alpha started to come near him, was to run and so he did under the watchful eyes of the other soldiers, that he passed in his escape.

 

Wouldn’t he know better it almost felt like a typical snowball fight friends would have, when there was a time of peace and it was filled with laughter.

 

But reality…

 

Was way harsher.

 

Tooru was just passing by Iwaizumi, who overlooked the whole ordeal with a deep sigh but also a slight smile, when the glimpse of something black let the Omega halt in his steps. Or rather the glimpse of something, that shouldn’t be there.

 

The laughter of Hanamaki and Matsukawa died down behind him and their steps slowed down as well, while Tooru’s eyes widened in shock at the picture unfolding in front of him.

 

Burned wood.

 

Burned wood and destroyed walls were all the stunned soldiers could see, where a village was supposed to be.

 

“...Fuck!”

  
Right at that moment Tooru couldn’t have agreed more with Kyoutani’s gruff voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh~ that was a wild ride, ain't I right? XD  
> I do have to say, I really enjoyed writing those little bonding moments with Tobio and the trio as much as they reveal of MatsuHana, because I love those two together. (Makes me think, that I really have to write something for them soon! *jolts it down on list*)  
> I really hope, that all the jumping around wasn't too confusing and the reading was still enjoyable. The next chapter will probably be only one or two big scenes again, when I look at what comes next. *already goes over to hug Iwa and tell him 'I'm sorry'* My heart will break! ;^;
> 
> Lastly I want to thank everyone, that keeps coming back to this fanfiction to read the new update and to the people, that leave Kudos and Comments. Every last, little one of them makes me happy, when I get the E-mail and motivates me to keep going until the end!  
> Thank you so, so much! And until ext time I will sign out! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> (Also a BIG thank you to my friend Brooke, who helped me with some of the scenes in this chapter! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ)


	8. The Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter the soldiers moved out due to a letter from Iwaizumi's father, which was actually written by Kuroo. They found themselves in front of a what was supposed to be a village. What will they find there? Will they encounter Nohebi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho guys! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ  
> I'm back with a new chapter! And, boy, was this chapter hard to write. Both halfs were equally challenging. The first one because of certain events happening and the second one for the a little more action packed scene. But I did it!!! :D  
> I want to apologize in advance for the major feels trip and am handing out tissues to everyone, who needs them! *places down a few tissue boxes* QwQ
> 
> I really hope, that you will enjoy this chapter, so without further ado!  
> Here we go~ ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

“...”

 

Iwaizumi gaped at the destroyed picture unfolding in front of him. Burnt buildings. Torn down houses. And he didn’t even want to look any closer, when he thought he had spotted the arm of a human sticking out under one of the collapsed walls.

 

He could hear the soldiers move behind him as he brought his horse to stop and dismounted from his horse’s saddle. The Alpha took a deep breath to clear his mind, before he looked towards the troops.

 

“Search for survivors! If you find someone, bring them to our medic.” His voice sounded more sure than he felt at the moment.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

He petted the side of his horse’s neck once, before he himself began to stride through the burnt village and each time he passed a dead body, or what was left of it, he felt a tug of guilt in his heart.

 

If only they would have been here sooner…

 

His eyes carded to the side and narrowed in confusion, when he saw Oikawa walk past one of the destroyed gates. The Alpha hurried to follow the Beta, because they didn’t know if the enemies were still around.

 

“Oikawa. You should stay with the others.”

 

But he got no answer as he walked up behind the crouching male, who appeared to be hovering over something.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

This seemed to snap the other out of his trance as he slowly turned his body and looked up at the Alpha with saddened eyes. Iwaizumi let his eyes fall to the item, that laid in Oikawa’s hands and sighed deeply. It was a little doll and had most likely belonged to a child from this village. A child, that had been robbed of its future.

 

“I don’t understand.” He mumbled after a few more moments of silence between them. “How could this happen? My father was supposed to be here.”

 

“Captain!”

 

Both, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, turned their heads at the shouting voice of Asahi, who was standing a cliff of snow. His face looked pale, his eyes unbelievably wide, which alarmed the Alpha and he rushed over without a second thought.

 

No words were spoken. The royal advisor guided Iwaizumi’s gaze straight forward with a pointing gesture and what he saw made his blood run cold.

 

Hundred of corpses lying deep in the snow.

 

The pure white of it stained by the red colour of the humans’ blood.

 

Burned waggon pieces and flags sticking out under piles of bodies.

 

It was a gruesome sight.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes wandered over the fallen people, Nohebi and Royal soldiers equally, when his eyes locked onto a familiar armour. An armour, that he dreamt to wear since he was a child. An armour, that he knew only one person in this kingdom was wearing.

 

“No!”

 

His body reacted before his mind as he lunged forward and slid down the cliff of snow to land knee deep in it, but that didn’t stop him from marching forward until he reached the body he had spotted from above.

 

“No…”

 

He didn’t want to believe, that he was staring at the decapitated body of his father. A part of his mind immediately told him, that this was a trick of Nohebi. They surely had taken the armour and clothed someone else in it, while his father was still alive. But his heart knew better.

 

His heart knew, that this unrecognisable person in front of him was his father. Another part of his family had been ripped away from him. Just like that. In the blink of an eye.

 

“Kh!” Iwaizumi bit down harsh on his bottom lip to force down the tears, that were threatening to fight their way up, but he couldn’t show any weaknesses right now. He had to be strong. For himself and for everyone, that was waiting for him up the cliff. He had a responsibility to carry.

 

The Alpha was just about to turn around, when the flash of something sparkling caught his eye. He kneeled down into the snow with one leg to grasp for the small thing lying not far away from his father’s hand. It was a golden pendant attached to a broken chain, but Iwaizumi immediately recognized it and it broke his heart even more, when he hid it away in the pocket of his uniform.

 

“Captain?”

 

After taking one last deep breath he pushed himself up in an upright position again and turned around to look into the sorrowful eyes of Matsukawa.

 

“I’m sorry.” The curly haired Alpha said as he extended his arms. “We couldn’t find anything, but the general’s helmet anymore.”

 

Iwaizumi’s gaze locked onto the helmet in Matsukawa’s hands and he had to control his own from shaking as he took it with gentle care, bringing it close to his body.

 

“Thank you, Matsukawa.” His voice sounded foreign to himself. “Help the others to search for anyone, that might have survived. And tell Azumane-san, that we will continue on our way shortly after.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

“This is horrible…” Tooru gasped as he looked down onto the former battlefield, where only death and despair could be seen now. He was glad he had left Kuroo and Bokuto with Tobio. He wouldn’t want them to see this. Though he wasn’t doing any better.

 

A sick feeling settled into the deeps of his stomach when he let his eyes sweep over the bloodied snow and quickly looked away at the sight of a decapitated body. Was this the cruelty of war he had heard his father talk about, when he had still been young and naive?

 

The sudden uproar of Iwaizumi’s voice led not only Tooru, but also Asahi and the others around, to look at their captain, who was rushing down the cliff making his way towards one of the bodies.

 

At first Tooru didn’t recognize it, but when he focused on the armour and remembered the first day at training camp his hands shot up to silence the horrified gasp at the realization of the corpse being no one else than General Iwaizumi himself.

 

“...Oh God…” His breath shook while he tried to fill his lungs with air again after having almost choked on it a second prior. Tooru couldn’t imagine how Iwaizumi must have felt right at that moment. He had lost a father. But he didn’t lose him due to war. The Omega had known, that the end was drawing near and could say his final Goodbye. The Alpha hadn’t.

 

Tears threatened to roll down his cheek, watching how Iwaizumi kneeled down next to his father. How he seemed calm and collected when talking to Matsukawa and yet Tooru could see, that it was affecting him.

 

No one dared to follow the Alpha as he took his father’s helmet and sword to where one of the houses had stood. The Omega hesitated for a minute looking down at the little doll, that he still held cradled against his chest, before he moved towards Iwaizumi.

 

He surely heard him coming, but did not turn around to look at Tooru, keeping his gaze locked onto the helmet, that he had propped up on the sword to show respect to the fallen. 

 

The disguised Omega didn’t expect him to speak, when he kneeled down into the snow and gently propped the doll up against the blade. Removing his hands Tooru placed them in his lap and carefully glanced over at the Alpha, who kept his eyes wide and unblinking while his mouth was hidden by his hands.

 

“Iwa-chan…”

 

“...”

 

“I...I’ve lost a father too once.” Tooru said in a quiet voice, not sure if Iwaizumi was even listening. “I was still very young, when it happened. I didn’t understand what death meant back then. But I do remember what my mother said to me, when she told me, that father would never come back.”

 

The Alpha’s voice sounded rough and foreign, when he spoke after a few moments of silence. “...What did she say, Oikawa?” 

 

“She said, that father would now be watching over us from above and would always protect us. That he will never truly be gone and…” At this the Omega looked over at Iwaizumi, smiling softly. “That it is okay to cry, when I miss him.”

 

Tooru could imagine, that as the General’s son Iwaizumi Hajime had been trained from a young age on. He was expected to present as an Alpha and went through excessive training. Both physically and mentally. Being taught to always have control over his emotions and to never show any weaknesses. It was like a mask, that he was supposed to wear every single day.

 

This mask was beginning to crack now.

 

And the Omega couldn’t just watch when the first tears escaped Iwaizumi’s eyes, so he reached out with his hand and gently forced the Alpha to take away his own, so Tooru could catch a few droplets of water with his thumb.

 

“Don’t hide them, Hajime. It’s alright to cry.” He whispered in a caring voice looking up into two, watery emeralds. “It shows, that you care. He was your father. There is no shame in showing, that you are going to miss him.”

 

No words were exchanged between them, but it took Tooru by surprise when suddenly two arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a crushing hug. He blinked taken aback, before he relaxed into the Alpha’s embrace with a quiet sigh and lifted his arms to wrap them around Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

It hurt the Omega to hear the quiet sobs wreck through the usually stoic Alpha’s body, but he didn’t blame him for it. He had lost someone very close to him. All he could do right now was to be there for him in a time of need. His fingers carding through short, black hair and a tiny melody falling from his lips.

 

Tooru couldn’t tell if it was minutes or only moments until Iwaizumi lifted his head from where it had been buried in the crook of his neck. When the Alpha’s eyes met his own, he smiled gently at the other, only to be surprised when a rough hand cupped his cheek.

 

“Why are you crying, Oikawa?”

 

“Oh.” He touched his cold skin carefully and stared in somewhat awe at the tiny droplets of tears on his finger tips. “I-I’m sorry. I just...The thought, that you and your mother will never see your father again saddened me.”

 

“Just me.”

 

“What?” The Omega asked and looked up with confusion written all over his face.

 

Iwaizumi avoided his gaze to look down into his palm, so Tooru directed his eyes there as well to see an opened medaillon resting in it. The containing picture showed two adults, a male and female, and a child, that sat on the woman’s lap. It didn’t take Tooru long to recognize Iwaizumi as the little boy and he could only assume, that this then had to be his mother.

 

“Did...you lose your mother as well?” He was almost scared to ask the question, because he didn’t want to trigger any bad memories, but the Alpha only smiled down sadly at the picture.

 

“Yeah. She died about 8 years ago from a terminal illness.” Iwaizumi said in a quiet voice as he closed his hand around the medaillon. “I’ve never gotten over the fact, that she was gone so suddenly.”

 

“Iwa-chan…”

 

“One day she was still there telling me stories full of wonders. The next she was gone forever.”

 

“...”

 

“I always looked forward to come home and tell her about my training. Someday I’ve wanted to come home and tell her, that peace had finally settled over Seijoh. It was her greatest wish. I can’t now. Neither to her nor my father.”

 

_ How could someone sound so broken, yet appear so strong? _

 

Looking at Iwaizumi, Tooru asked himself this question. While he tried to keep his own tears under control, he reached out to close his hands around the Alpha’s, which was clutching the piece of jewellry, and squeezed it gently.

 

When Iwaizumi looked at him with a questioning gaze, Tooru let a smile, even if it might had been tiny and shaky, appear on his lips while saying. “They might not be with you anymore. But they’re still watching over you. I’m sure, that the both of them are very proud of their son.”

 

The Alpha seemed to be taken aback by that and stared at the disguised Omega with surprise present in his gaze, but it soon melted into a thankful expression. He reached out and caught Tooru off-guard when he brushed his knuckles gently against his cheek. “Thank you, Oikawa.”

 

“You’re welcome, Iwa-”

 

“No.” Iwaizumi interrupted him and Tooru’s heart skipped a beat, when he outright smiled at him. “I really do mean it. I needed this. To let it out and not bottle it up, like I did so many times before. So...”

 

Tooru didn’t even have the time to register the words when the Alpha suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against the Omega’s forehead. “Thank you. For being here.”

 

“Oh.” He could only stare in wonder when Iwaizumi stood up afterwards and on a sidenote heard him say, that they should join the troops again to continue their way. He felt himself nodding and following the Alpha back to the others, but all the while his mind was still wrapped around what had just happened.

 

_ At this moment his mind didn’t fully grasp, what his heart already knew. _

* * *

An hour later those thoughts were still filling up Tooru’s mind as he held tightly onto Tobio’s reins, while following the troops. Every once in awhile his gaze would dart over to said Alpha, that roamed around in his thoughts and was talking to Asahi. They were probably trying to figure out what the best route would be to catch up with Nohebi as fast as possible, before they could get any closer to the Imperial City.

 

_ BAM _

 

The sudden sound of an explosion startled both, him and Tobio, as Tooru followed the fired cannon rushing past him with his eyes, before he whipped his head around and glared at an outright surprised looking Kuroo, who was quick to point at Bokuto in his defense.

 

“What happened?!”

 

Before the disguised Omega could say something though a booming voice interrupted his try and the chestnut haired boy turned around to see Iwaizumi coming up to him on his horse.

 

“Uhm...You see…”

 

An analyzing look of the Alpha was enough to see what caused the explosion and his eyebrows drew together in anger mixed with concern. “This has just given away our position! Do you even realize-”

 

But his question was cut short as something zoomed past Tooru and hit Iwaizumi square in the shoulder making him cry out in pain.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru called out in shock when he spotted the arrow having pierced through the captain’s armour and wanted to rush over, but was stopped by the Alpha immediately.

 

“Don’t. I’m fine!” He said between gritted teeth as he gripped the arrow tightly and with one swift move broke away the wood, while he was looking towards the mountains. “Daishou...Everybody! Get out of range!”

 

Iwaizumi’s order got everybody immediately moving, the soldiers picking up their pace while Tooru tried to get Tobio to follow him as quickly as possible. But the Friesian horse refused in horror of sudden arrows being shot down from somewhere above them and hailing down into the snow.

 

“Tobio-chan, please! Move! Or you’ll get hurt.” Tooru begged, but his words fell on deaf ears when Tobio bucked up with a panicked neigh and even tried to go backwards instead of forward. The chestnut haired boy pulled as hard as he could on the reins in his hand, a panicked breath leaving his parted lips when he saw the glimpse of flames behind the horse.

 

Arrows. Flaming arrows. And they were directed at the waggon, that Tobio was pulling, which left an unsettling feeling in Tooru’s chest. There were cannons and explosive material in there. If the flames would hit them, it would be the end for not only him, but also his animal friend.

 

He was so focused on the task of getting away quickly, that he at first didn’t even notice the hand gripping his shaking fingers and the deep voice talking right beside his ear. “-as many cannons as possible!”

 

When a hand clutched down upon his shoulder Tooru finally snapped out of his dazed state and whipped his head to the side, where he was met with Iwaizumi’s eyes, who was saying something. But not to him, as the disguised Omega learned quickly, rather to the troops, who were running back and forth behind them in a rapid speed to save as many cannons as possible.

 

“Oikawa! Get away with the horse!”

 

The urgent sound in the captain’s voice and the starting smell of something burning finally got him moving again. Without thinking Tooru grabbed for the sword attached to his hip and swung it to cut the ties, which were binding Tobio to the cart, that was slowly catching on fire.

 

“Iwa-chan!” The moment he mounted the Friesian horse he looked towards the Alpha, who was grabbing some of the cannons himself. Tooru squinted his eyes in confusion when the other’s widened as they peeked into the cart.

 

“Everybody get back! Oikawa! Move!”

 

The urgency in the captain’s voice left no room for discussion, which caused Tooru to snap the reins of Tobio’s holster, so the Friesian dashed away from the vehicle as fast as possible, Iwaizumi close behind them.

 

_ BOOM _

 

The following shock wave of the sudden explosion almost heaved the disguised Omega out of the horse’s saddle, but he held on tight and shut his eyes to not get any dust into them. His heart was racing from the sudden uproar that happened shortly afterwards as Asahi ordered everybody to take cover and Iwaizumi shouted to prepare the cannons.

 

Everything was happening so fast, that Tooru didn’t know where to look or to go as he jumped down from Tobio’s back, who was still neighing out of panic.

 

“Shhh, Tobio-chan, shhh.” The chestnut haired boy cooed quietly as he rubbed the horse’s snout in a soothing matter. “You’re safe. Stay here, okay?”

 

“Aaaaaaah!”

 

The sound of something falling down into the snow beside him got Tooru to look down and his eyes widened when Kuroo and Bokuto’s heads popped out of the snow. The red scaled dragon lost no time to point an accusing claw at him. “Oh sure, save the horse.”

 

The young soldier was quick to scoop both of them up into his arms and open the saddle bag so they could hide inside there, while his voice took on an apologizing tone. “I’m so sorry, Kuroo-chan, Cricket-chan. I-I panicked and…”

 

“Oikawa!”

 

He couldn’t wait for the guardian spirit to answer him as they were still being attacked and he needed to help, so he patted Tobio’s snout one more time before he hurried away and grabbed one of the cannons himself. This was what they had trained for after all.

 

Tooru positioned it right beside Kyoutani who was aiming towards the mountains, where the Nohebi army was firing. Leaning down he closed one eye to focus on locking on his target. He felt the pressure of working faster with Iwaizumi’s voice shouting commands right behind him. But he tried to keep calm and not lose himself in the panic, that his natural instincts tried to set free.

 

“Fire!”

 

Setting fire to the ignition cord Tooru pressed both of his hands against his ears and watched with squinted eyes as the cannons fired and flew towards the snow covered cliffs. But none of them waited for a reaction. They quickly grabbed another set of cannons and aimed them right at the Nohebi soldiers again.

 

“Fire!”

 

The sound of shots being fired began to hurt the disguised Omega’s ears while he watched their enemies duck away from the explosions. At least the avalanche of arrows was slowly starting to fade and soon there were no more flying in their direction.

 

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi, who was staring towards the mountain with a focused gaze as the black smoke started to fade away. “Hold the last cannon, Kyoutani!”

 

The blond Alpha beside him immediately stopped in his doing of lightning the ignition cord and nodded in a quiet gesture of understanding. Only a moment later all of their attention snapped towards the Johzenji Pass when a dangerous growl left the leading Alpha’s mouth.

 

Everybody’s breath hitched in their throats when the calculating, cold eyes of Daishou Suguru stared down at them from the top of the pass. Tooru could feel a cold shiver running down his spine at the sight of the snake being wrapped around the Nohebi leader’s torso. The feeling turned even icier when other soldiers started to appear behind the green haired male. And there seemed to be no end of them.

 

“Prepare to fight, men.” Iwaizumi’s voice was clear and stern when he spoke those words as he drew his sword. “We can’t let them get past us. No matter what it will take!”

 

There was a slight uproar in the troops when they registered the words, but were quickly shut down by a strict look of the black haired Alpha. And even if Tooru didn’t want to agree, he actually felt close to give in on his flight instinct, he knew that there was no running away now. Especially when he looked upwards the pass once again and saw Daishou’s horse rise on its hind legs, before it began to dash down the mountain side. The army following close behind.

 

Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers charged forward and every time Tooru thought, that there couldn’t be any more coming, there were. A knot formed in the chestnut haired boy’s throat as he watched their enemies come closer and closer, but he tried to swallow it down. He needed to be brave.

 

“Kyoutani! Aim the cannon at Daishou! If we take him out…”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Glancing to the side Tooru watched the blond Alpha adjusting the angle of the cannon, while all the other soldiers drew their swords. So also the disguised Omega, though he was not quite sure about their next move. Up to a 1000 or more soldiers were charging towards them. Would taking out their leader really be enough to stop them?

 

In some cases it might be, but something told Tooru that this would not be the case with the Nohebi army. They were trained to kill, as they had been informed by Asahi during the beginning of the camp, and would surely fight on, even after their general’s death.

 

The Omega tried to think. He had to come up with an idea quickly, before Kyoutani would shoot the last cannon. His eyes roamed around the little space they were in and therefore spotted Matsukawa’s hand grasping Hanamaki’s in a desperate grip. Flickering his irises up to their faces he saw determination but also fear on them. It broke his heart. Even more of a reason to put an end to this quickly as Tooru continued to let his eyes wander. Until…

 

Until they fell on the sword in his right hand or more the reflection of something in it. Squinting his eyes Tooru studied the curve of the snow covered mountain. An idea bloomed in his mind. If he would aim it just right…

 

Before his brain had even processed the rest of the thought, his body was already charging forward. He shoved Kyoutani out of the way to grab the cannon. He ignored his mind telling him to do otherwise, when he rushed out of the hiding spot.

 

“Oikawa! Come back!”

 

But Tooru ignored Iwaizumi’s shouting as his brain wasn’t really thinking rationally right now.

 

“Fuck! Oikawa!”

 

Only a few feet away from the stone family, the soldiers were hiding behind, the Omega dropped down onto his knees and shoved the cannon into the snow to stabilize it.

 

“Kiddo? What the hell are you doing?” The voice of Kuroo, who seemed to have snuck towards him to hide in his armour, interrupted his concentration briefly. Tooru side-glanced at him, before looking straight-up ahead again.

 

“You’ll see…”

 

When his aim was about right the young boy snatched up the flint he had grabbed together with the cannon and took a deep breath to calm down the quivering of his fingers. Daishou was coming closer and closer. He had to make this quick.

 

“Uh...You might want to light that right about now, Tooru!”

 

“I’m on it, Kuroo-chan!”

 

“Quickly! Quickly?!”

 

The dragon’s screaming in his ear wasn’t helping Tooru’s nerves at all, while he tried to light the ignition cord, but somehow nothing seemed to work right now. Or destiny was just against him. The sudden scream of a bird distracted him from his task for a second. Long enough for the animal to knock into his shoulder, so the flint flew out of his hands. Disappearing in the snow.

 

The Omega’s hand roamed through the white to find the items again, but he was running out of time. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Daishou raising his sword. The blade glinted in the winter sun waiting to strike him down. The boy’s heart stuttered out of fear at the sight. Chocolate orbs darted around in a hurry to find a solution for this drastic situation. When they fell on Kuroo, who met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, he didn’t think twice.

 

“What-Woh!” The red scaled dragon’s question was cut off by Tooru, who had grasped the reptile with his right hand. He mumbled a short apology before pulling at Kuroo’s tail, which caused him to spit out a tiny flame.

 

With the ignition cord now burning down at a rapid pace Tooru let go off Kuroo and grabbed the cannon tightly to hold it in its place. He mentally counted down to ‘0’, while hoping it wasn’t too late. But when the familiar explosion occurred his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to see the cannon, and to his shock Kuroo on top of it, flying towards the mountain.

 

“You missed! How could you fuckin’ miss him? He was frickin’ three feet in front of you!” The dragon’s words blurred into nothingness the farther he got away, until the cannon finally hit its target.

 

Daishou, whose horse had stopped and bucked up in fear of the shot being fired, watched in horror as the snow from the top of the mountain began to fall and in mere seconds an avalanche was forming and dashing town the mountain side. He could hear the screams of his men, that were buried underneath it. His nostrils flared in rising anger as he turned his head forward again to look at the soldier, that had caused all of this. And this filthy scumbag also had the nerve to smirk at him.

 

“You little…”

 

Tooru’s victorious feeling about his success was short lived. He couldn’t react fast enough when Nohebi’s leader suddenly swung his sword at him. He managed to avoid the majority of the strike, but still hissed in pain as cold metal cut through his clothes and skin.

 

“Ngh!” Grasping his side the Omega looked up at Daishou, who had troubles keeping his horse still, and used the chance to scramble of the snow covered ground, ignoring the blood starting to cover his fingers. He had to get to safety. Then he could worry.

 

His eyes focused on the family of stones, where he could spot the soldiers hiding behind. All but one as Iwaizumi was rushing towards him in a rapid speed. Despite Matsukawa calling something out to him, that Tooru couldn’t understand.

 

Tooru ignored the Alpha’s concerned gaze and before he could even open his mouth grabbed his hand to pull him along. The avalanche was launching closer in a rapid speed. They needed to hide.

 

The neighing sound of a horse was something the disguised Omega was never so relieved to hear when he saw Tobio charging towards them both. Despite the growing pain in his right side he reached out his arm to grab for the horse’s reins, while holding onto Iwaizumi’s hand as tightly as possible.

* * *

“Can’t believe he fired me off with that damn cannon.” Kuroo grumbled as he slid down the top of the avalanche with one of the shields he had found. “Just you wait, kiddo. I’ll tell ya how I feel about this.”

 

But even though he was nagging and complaining, the guardian spirit couldn’t help himself, but worry. That Tooru already was one of the many bodies buried under the deep snow.

 

“Tooru!”

 

No answer.

 

“Tooru!”

 

His ears perked up when he believed to see one familiar mop of brown hair in the snow and proceeded to pull on it with his claws, only to be let down when he looked into an unfamiliar face. So he shoved the person away.

 

“Nope! Tooru?!”

 

The familiar sight of two little antennas poking out of the snow brought a smirk onto Kuroo’s face as he reached out to pull the little bug onto the shield.

 

“Man. You really are one lucky bug, Bo!”

 

The cricket gave no real answer, but still seemed to look relieved to be save. Putting Bokuto down Kuroo continued to maneuver them down the snow.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder for him to breath. The pain in his side starting to throb. And it might only be his imagination, but his grip on Tobio’s reins seemed to loosen. He couldn’t let go though. If he would, both Iwaizumi and him would be swept away by the massive amount of snow.

 

Tooru blinked his eyes rapidly to focus again and tried to tighten his hold on the leather reins again. When suddenly an arm shot past him and grabbed for the saddle attached to the horse’s back.

 

“Hold on, Oikawa!” The voice of Iwaizumi grumbled right beside his ear as Tooru could feel himself being pulled closer to the Alpha’s body.

 

“Iwa-chan, what-” But the Omega wasn’t able to finish his question, when he suddenly was pulled along by the other’s shear strength as he slowly pulled both of them up onto Tobio’s back, who was still trying to ride against the moving snow masses. His heart filled with short lived ease when he was finally seated in the saddle, Iwaizumi sitting right behind him and prying the reins out of Tooru’s stiff finger to take control.

 

He tried to protest, but his vision was starting to blur again and by now he was more leaning forward against his horse’s neck than sitting up right. But he still wanted to help, so he whispered encouraging words to the animal.

 

“You can do it, Tobio-chan! You’re strong! Listen to Iwa-chan. He’ll save us…”

 

The horse huffed in agreement and his weakening movements strengthened once again, which brought a smile to the Omega’s face. He knew, that he could always count on Tobio.

 

“Tooru!”

 

The sudden sound of his name brought the chestnut haired boy to open his eyes again, which he didn’t even know he had closed in the first place. He looked down into the snow, where Kuroo and Bokuto were gliding towards them on a shield.

 

“Hey, Tooru! I found our lucky bug again.” The guardian spirit exclaimed proudly, but the spoken to human couldn’t be fazed by it right now.

 

“Kuroo-chan…” He spoke in a weak voice as he glanced behind him to see if Iwaizumi had noticed the dragon. But he seemed to be more focused on the task at hand right now. Good. It wouldn’t be advantageous for the Alpha to get distracted right now.

 

In the corner of his eye he could see Kuroo and Bokuto jumping off the shield and presumably onto Tobio’s back, which eased Tooru’s worry a little. Only for it to come back full force, when he heard the dragon scream.

 

“Holy shit! We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die! This is the end of us! There’s no way we will survive!”

 

This not only caused the disguised Omega to look back over his shoulder, but also the Alpha at task. Iwaizumi seemed confused at first due to the foreign voice, but then breathed out a quiet “Fuck!” when seeing the cliff they were nearing.

 

Tooru could feel the hopelessness settling down in his chest, while he tried to think of any possible way out of this. But there seemed to be none.

 

“-zumi! Oikawa!”

 

His head snapped up at the call from far ahead and even though his vision was not the clearest anymore he could make out Hanamaki waving at them. He was rapidly pointing towards something in the snow. Squinting his eyes Tooru tried to concentrate on what was there, until he spotted a pair of ropes, that lead back to where the other soldiers stood.

 

A new will of life bloomed inside of his chest at the spark of hope. With the last bit of strength he could muster Tooru pushed himself in an upright position and closed his hands over Iwaizumi’s, who twitched under the sudden cold impact.

 

“Let me…” He had to swallow down the lump in his throat to speak properly. “Let me take the reins, Iwa-chan. You...You grab the ropes, when you get the chance to.”

 

The disguised Omega glanced back over his shoulder to meet Iwaizumi’s calculating stare. He tried to look as sure as possible, until the Alpha nodded and loosened his grip to let Tooru take over, who shot him a grateful, small smile.

 

“Okay...Tobio-chan…” He whispered to the horse as he leaned forward. “Do you see those ropes? We need to get to them. I know you’re tired, but please...please...I beg you. Use all of your strength. One last time!”

 

At first it seemed like, that the Friesian wasn’t able to go any further anymore, but Tooru’s continuing, encouraging words slowly, but steadily brought them forwards. So that after a little while Iwaizumi could lean forward against the Omega’s back and wrap the end of the ropes around his hands.

 

“They got them!” They heard someone scream in the distance. It sounded like Matsukawa. “Now, pull! Pull!”

 

Minutes, or just moments, passed until the pressure of the avalanche stopped and steady, unmoving ground was what was left behind. It felt like a dream when Tooru heaved himself down from his horse’s back and stood on solid ground, only for his knees to give out.

 

He felt Tobio’s snout pressing itself against his cheek in worry, so he lifted his hand and gently patted the soft fur while whispering. “You did so well, Tobio-chan. Thank you for saving us!”

 

The familiar sight of red scales next to him brought a smile upon the Omega’s face, when Kuroo used the uproar of the soldiers to say. “I knew we could do it! You dah man, Tooru! Sorta.”

 

Tooru gasped in amusement at the statement, before lifting his head when someone crouched down in front of him. It was Iwaizumi, who was looking at him with a mix of awe and disbelief.

 

“You, Oikawa, are definitely one of the craziest men I have ever met.” The Alpha stated with a slight grin as he reached up to ruffle Tooru’s hair, who giggled weakly in response. “I owe you and your bravery my life.”

 

Tooru’s heart swelled hearing those words. There couldn’t be anything making him happier right now, when he looked up at his captain and the soldiers behind him, that were staring at him in admiration.

 

“Let’s hear it all for Oikawa! The hero of the century!” One of the men shouted as the others proceeded to cheer. It sounded like Hanamaki to him, but he couldn’t tell. In fact, everything slowly started to blur in front of his eyes and his hearing dropped to a point, where everything seemed so far away.

 

Tooru hissed when he tried to move and brought his hand down to his side, where it was immediately tinted with something wet. “Ah!”

 

The cheers stopped at the noise of pain from their companion and it seemed to be Iwaizumi, who was leaning closer to him. “Oikawa? Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“My...Ah...side…” He gasped out as the world began to spin and he could feel himself falling backwards into the snow.

 

“Oikawa! Stay awake!”

 

But as much as he wanted to listen, sleep sounded so much more tempting right now. So he let his eyes fall shut slowly at the sight of Iwaizumi and what seemed to be Kyoutani looking down at him. They were talking, but Tooru couldn’t understand them.

  
_ In the end the comforting feeling of the dark took over and pulled him into unconsciousness! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly peeks around the corner* I'm sorry!! I got sweapt away with the scene of Iwaizumi's father and before I knew it: Feels had taken over! ;^; (Though the idea with Iwaizumi's mother comes from my good friend Tokikurp/Brooke! She made this thought bloom in my mind! :P)  
> I really hope, that the pacing during the avalanche scene was alright and you all could follow along :3
> 
> Thank you to all the people, that have left comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Subsriptions!! They really make my day and keep me going!! <333  
> Alright, with next chapter we are reaching the climax of Tooru's charade! Who's excited? (/^O^)/  
> Until then I shall sign out and will see you in the next chapter! Cha Ne~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	9. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a quick update for you guys what has been going on behind the scenes!!

So first off...Hello!

And thank you for reading this in advance!

Well. It has been quite a while since I've come back to this story, but for everybody waiting for an update/a new chapter, I want to say:  
It's coming! Yes, it is!

I just don't know how soon. There are several reasons of why I haven't been able to come back to this story yet.  
1) I've been having trouble with the next chapter for quite a while now, because it is a rather difficult scene in the movie and even more difficult in this story: The big reveal! But I do have a vision for it now and I am looking forward to get into writing it! :3  
2) Ever since the beginning of March, I started working and what was supposed to be just a student job has evolved into a permanent job, until I know if I pass my Psychology entrance exam in late August this year. So I didn't have that much free time the last few months and could only write little One Shots as you might have noticed. ^^;;  
3) Writer's block. Oh boy...don't we all know it. So I don't really have to go into detail with this, eh? ^^;;  
4) I've been also kind of working on a new secret project, that will hopefully be revealed later this year in autumn! :3  
5) And lastly, there was a rather tragic incident in my family about a week and a half ago, which now left my grandfather in a comatose state and the whole family is there for him now as much as possible. Me included. So I didn't really have the mind for writing the last couple days either.

Anways, enough of my blabbering. I really want to apologize to all subsricbers, readers and commenters, that have been waiting for an update for so long.  
I will get back to this story, because...I really do love it! It is the first story I ever started for Haikyuu!! back when I got into it and all the lovely comments and Kudos I got, really still make me happy to this day.

For anybody who is reading this: Thank you so much for sticking around and not giving up on me! <3  
I hope I can update soon and finish this story in the near future!  
Thank you for everything!

Until then, I'm signing out!  
See you all on Chapter 09! <3  
Cha Ne~ (=^w^=)


	10. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has fallen unconcious after having been wounded by Daishou at last chapter's encounter.  
> This means he couldn't take his suppressants for quite a while. Leaving his natural scent to come forth.  
> What will the reaction of everyone, of Iwaizumi, be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I honestly can't believe it myself, but here we are!! I've finished the chapter! *throws hands up into the air* I didn't believe I would get it done tonight, but here I am. Ready to post the 9th chapter, that has been overdue since March(?) I believe. XD  
> So many things have happened 'til. Some of them good, some of them not.  
> But I am really, really happy to annouce that without further ado I present to you: 
> 
> Chapter 09 of Rise of a Hero aka The Big Reveal!!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :3

“ _Sss!_ ”

 

“Careful, captain. Don’t move it too much! The wounds still open.”

 

“...I know.” Iwaizumi grumbled in answer to Asahi’s caring words, while he brought a hand up to his shoulder and clutched down onto the covered up wound, where the arrow had hit him during the battle. He could feel, that it was still bleeding slightly, but the medic had at least been able to operate the arrowhead out of his flesh.

 

His eyes drifted to the side, where Hanamaki was restlessly drumming his fingers down onto his knee and Matsukawa, as well as Kyoutani, stood not far away from him. All three of them glanced toward the tent every few seconds, in which Kinoshita, their medic, had vanished about half an hour ago to tend to Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi could understand their concern. He also was worried about the other’s well-being, especially after the Beta had fainted out of blood loss due to a severe wound, that must have been inflicted on him when he had clashed with Daishou.

 

The Alpha could still not quite grasp, how Oikawa had managed to start an avalanche with such a precise shot, that it had swept Daishou’s army away. Remembering how uncoordinated and unsure the Beta had been during the first days of training, Iwaizumi couldn’t be prouder of him right now.

 

His eyes snapped up when the folds of the tent opened and Kinoshita stepped outside with a stern look on his face. Concern immediately bloomed in Iwaizumi’s chest when he watched the Beta walk up to him. Was there something wrong with Oikawa?

 

“Captain…” The blond started in an alarming voice. “There’s something you should take a look at.”

 

“What do you-”

 

“I think it is best, if you would see for yourself.” Kinoshita continued and gestured behind him with a nodding motion.

 

The medic’s behaviour confused the Alpha, but he nodded in understanding before getting up and motioned for the troops to stay still as Hanamaki had already sprung to his feet. At the captain’s sign Matsukawa held him back and whispered something to the Beta, which Iwaizumi couldn’t hear, but it seemed to calm him down.

 

Moving closer to the tent Iwaizumi noticed, that the air around it smelled...different. The natural aroma of snow and ice was washed away and replaced with a sort of sweet scent.

 

This deepened the crease in between Iwaizumi’s brows, because it reminded him of the scent his mother had emitted back when she had still been alive. But that couldn’t be possible. That would mean, that an Omega was present.

 

With confusion written all over his face the Alpha pushed the tent fold aside and ducked slightly to step inside.

 

His instincts immediately kicked in the moment a sweet smell of flowers and cherries hit his nostrils and he had to hold back a growl, that wanted to escape the depths of his throat, while his eyes roamed around the little room there was to find the source of the aroma.

 

He didn’t have to search for a long period of time.

 

But he wasn’t expecting…

 

_ No. _

 

...for the source of the sweet scent...

 

_ It couldn’t be. _

 

...to be none other than…

 

_ That can’t be possible. _

 

...Oikawa.

* * *

  
_ Pain  _ shot through his whole body the moment Tooru regained consciousness. It felt like his right side had been set on fire, a throbbing, burning sensation crawling along his skin.

 

_ What had happened? _

 

His eyebrows creased in concentration when he tried to open his eyes, but quickly squeezed them close again when he tried to move his fingers. Bad idea. A spark of pain immediately caused his body to tense up, his lips parting in a painful gasp.

 

_ The last thing he remembered was… _

 

Slowly the throbbing started to subside again.

 

_...the avalanche! _

 

His body reacted on its own, the moment he remembered the avalanche he had caused and he shot up into a sitting position, only for him to hiss in pain and wrap an arm around his torso to somewhat cope with the sensation. Meanwhile memories were starting to come back to him.

 

_ Where are the others? What happened to the Nohebi army? To Daishou? Were all of the soldiers alright? Hanamaki? Matsukawa? Kyoutani? Iwaizumi? What about Kuroo-chan, Bo-chan and Tobio-chan? _

 

Question after question kept shooting through his mind, while his eyes slowly started to focus again and he let them roam around the tight space he was in. He seemed to be in a tent. Did that mean, that he was with the army and they all were save? He hoped so.

 

That was when it hit Tooru.

 

The spicy scent of an Alpha, making his body jolt and his whole inner being heated up at the intensity of the aroma. He snapped his gaze forward, heart beating fast against his ribcage, and shuddered when his eyes came in contact with the dark look of Iwaizumi’s.

 

“Iwa-chan…” His own voice sounded foreign to him when it came out as nothing but a breathy whisper, but he was too intimidated by the way the General’s son was looking at him. Pained and confused, but also like he was some sort of prey. Tooru swallowed down the forming knot in his throat and tried again to speak. “Iwa-chan, what...what’s wrong?”

 

The Alpha didn’t answer immediately, but when he finally opened his mouth Tooru couldn’t help but shiver at the deep, low tone of his voice. “That is a question I should be asking you, Oikawa Kousuke. Or is that even your real name?”

 

Tooru needed a few moments to even realize what his captain had said, but when the words began to dawn on him his eyes slowly widened and his nostrils flared, his heart starting to pound faster in his chest. He finally picked up on his own scent. His OWN scent, that he was not supposed to be emitting. When had been the last time he had taken the suppressants?

 

He vaguely remembered Kuroo giving them to him shortly before they had left the burnt down village. That must have been hours ago. Or maybe even days. He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious. But more than anything he realized, that his cover was blown. There was no way in this world, that he could explain this situation but with the truth.

 

“I-I...I can explain!” He blurted out after finally having found his voice again and looked up at Iwaizumi with nervousness flaring up in his irises.

 

“There better  _ be _ an explanation for this.” The Alpha spoke with a deep sigh following and Tooru noticed how he had moved back quite a bit. Out of safety reasons, probably. “How about we start with your real name.”

 

“Yes. My name...My name is Oikawa Tooru.” He didn’t take his eyes off of Iwaizumi, even though his instincts were screaming at him to submit to the Alpha. He wanted the captain to see, that he would tell him nothing but the truth. “And I am the youngest of Oikawa Keisuke’s two sons.”

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

“I didn’t do it for the honour or any praise.” Tooru immediately answered before the Alpha had even really finished the question, which seemed to take him aback a little bit. “I did it for my brother’s sake!”

 

“What for?”

 

“Because he’s sick. Just like my father was.” Tears started to rise up, he could feel them gathering on his lower lashes as a picture of his brother smiling at him flashed in front of his inner eye. “He has the same sickness, that took away my father. But he’s stable right now. It hasn’t been progressing for quite a few months. And...And I knew, that if he would heed the emperor’s call and come here it might start to spread again.” His voice started to waver, while his fingers twisted into the blanket by his thighs and his eyes lowered in an attempt to blink away the tears. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing another family member, so...so I stole-”

 

“You stole the scroll with the emperor’s order on it and came here in your brother’s place.” Iwaizumi finished for him and the only thing Tooru could do was nod, because it was the truth.

 

“Yes, and I don’t regret my decision.” The Omega once again raised his hand and locked eyes with the Alpha, a hidden fire burning in those watery, chocolate brown orbs. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

After those words being spoken silence fell over the both of them, they were just silently staring at each other. 

 

In the end it was Iwaizumi who broke their eye contact first, to turn around and pull one of the tent folds aside. “Hanamaki! Would you come here for a second.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Tooru watched as the Beta’s bright head of hair appeared beside the Alpha, who nodded in his direction with his jaw set tight. “Help Oikawa get dressed, while I talk to Azumane-san.”

 

“What?” At the mention of the royal advisor Tooru’s heart leaped into his throat. He couldn’t tell the other Alpha. That would mean- “Iwa-chan, please, no…”

 

“You know I have to.”

 

“No, please. I won’t be a bother to you! I can still-”

 

“No one says, that you can’t. But this are the laws of our empire we are talking about.” Iwaizumi looked at him over his shoulder with a sympathetic expression in his eyes. “And as much as I acknowledge, that you are one of the most talented soldiers of this group, I have to take these laws into account.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” But his plea fell on deaf ears as the Alpha stepped outside of the tent without sparing him another look and Tooru fell back onto his heels with a defeated sigh. He had tried to reach Iwaizumi, but the pain in his side had kept him from jumping onto his feet.

 

Now he'd done it.

 

He had ruined everything.

 

Everything, that he fought for.

 

Everything, that him, Kuroo, Bokuto and Tobio had fought for.

 

Tooru brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle the quiet sob, that threatened to escape his mouth, when a pair of legs entered his slowly blurring vision. Only a second later Hanamaki’s face appeared in his field of sight.

 

The Beta was looking at him with a worried expression as he lifted a hand and gently pushed a few disarrayed strands of hair behind Tooru’s ear, all the while speaking in a gentle voice. “Oikawa, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“...” He needed a few moments to find his voice, had to take quite a number of breaths. “I...I ruined everything, Makki. I brought shame and dishonour to my family. And worst of all...I’ve lied to everyone. I’m sorry!”

 

“Hey, hey. Easy there.” Hanamaki kept his voice gentle, while rubbing his thumb over Tooru’s cheekbone. “What do you mean you’ve been lying? A false name? That you’re truly an Omega? Bullshit! You’re still the same person Issei, Ken and I got to know.”

 

At that Tooru stared up at the strawberry blond haired male with widening eyes, a few tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. Furthermore the Beta smiled at him fondly and flicked his forehead in a familiar gesture, like he had seen him doing to Matsukawa and Kyoutani countless times before.

 

“You heard me. You’re still the Oikawa, that motivated us all to take the training seriously and simultaneously started to kick our asses at it because he made such rapid progress. Omega or not, you’re our friend.”

 

“Makki…”

 

“And now.” Hanamaki continued without stopping and reached to the side where a bunch of clothes had been laid out for Tooru. “Let’s get you dressed and then I’m sure everything will end well. I mean, they can’t just leave you here like that, right? They’ve got to take you with us!”

 

As the Omega lifted his arms to let the shirt be pulled over his head, he really hoped for Hanamaki to be right. That he would still be able to go to the main city with the remaining army.

 

And at the same time his heart seemed to have swelled up twice its size, having embraced the Beta’s words and how he still said, that they were friends.

 

Now only if he would know, what Iwaizumi was thinking of him with the charade having come to an end.

* * *

Tooru didn’t know how much time passed between Iwaizumi stepping out of the tent to speak to Asahi and coming back. All he felt during those passing minutes was the dread of the decision the two Alphas would make, while Hanamaki did his best to keep his mind away from those thoughts.

 

The Beta’s fingers were carding through the distraught Omega’s hair gently, his other arm having wrapped around Tooru’s now visible, curved waistline, holding him tightly against his own body. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence. The only time Hanamaki raised his voice was when Matsukawa was about to poke his head into the tent and he asked him to refrain from it. To his question of ‘Why?’ the Beta had looked at Tooru, who had nodded in a barely there fashion, so Hanamaki proceeded to tell his life partner what the situation was about.

 

Ever since then Matsukawa and Kyoutani were standing guard in front of the tent, making sure that no other Alpha would come near it. Kyoutani standing right in front of the tent, since he was already bonded and that for not as influenced by the scent of another Omega, than his mate, than Matsukawa would have been, who had positioned himself a little bit farther away for safety reasons.

 

All of that didn’t matter though when the tent folds opened and Iwaizumi, with Asahi in tow, stepped into the small space once again. A serious look on his face, that got Tooru to gulp down the knot forming in his throat as he lifted his head from Hanamaki’s shoulder, where it had rested for the time being.

 

But instead of looking at him, Iwaizumi’s eyes fixated on the Beta by his side. “Could you leave us alone for a few minutes, Hanamaki?”

 

Tooru could feel in his friend’s posture, that he was about to speak up against the idea, but he stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Makki.”

 

Hanamaki surely didn’t like the idea, but eventually nodded and let his fingers travel through Tooru’s hair one more time, while squeezing him gently, before he got up and strode past the two Alphas standing at the entrance of the tent.

 

Tooru watched the folds falling close before he averted his eyes to where Asahi and Iwaizumi were still waiting. He looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering if he should break the silence, but the royal advisor took care of that for him. 

 

“So, it is true what you told me, Iwaizumi-san.” He spoke in a calm voice.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oikawa...Tooru?” Asahi now addressed him and said boy nodded with a light motion of his head. “Your captain told me about, what you confessed to him after he had asked you for what reason you had come here. He mentioned your brother, who the scroll originally was meant for.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Tooru said in a quiet voice as his eyes flickered up to look into the brown haired Alpha’s calm eyes. “I stole the scroll, so my brother wouldn’t have to heed the emperor’s call. I do understand, that it is unacceptable for me to be here and yet I am not ashamed to admit to what I have done.”

 

“Nobody tells you, that you should be.”

 

Tooru whipped his head around at the sudden sound of Iwaizumi’s voice and looked up into those eyes, that he thought would look cold and distant, but yet a spark of understanding shimmered in them. “Iwa-”

 

“Regardless though, Oikawa, there is no denying that you violated the laws of the empire.” Iwaizumi continued and got the Omega to shrink back in his position on the floor, believing to know what was about to come, so he wrapped his arms around himself in a sort of self protective mechanism. “I’ve spoken to Azumane-san about how we should proceed, now knowing that you are in fact an Omega.”

 

“I’m still capable to fight.” Tooru repeated his words from earlier, in an attempt to speak up.

 

“There is no denying to that, I told you that already. But we can’t overlook laws, that are centuries old. Plus, we don’t know how the sudden addition of an Omega to the troops would affect the unbonded Alphas.  For that-”

 

“You’re leaving me behind, aren’t you?” He knew they would.

 

“No. We’re not.” Iwaizumi disagreed, his voice dropping into a gentle tone as he stepped closer, obviously feeling the distress Tooru was in, who dared to peek up through his lashes when the Alpha crouched down next to him. The Alpha’s spicy scent had a calming effect on him. “We are going to bring you to a village, that lies along the road to the imperial city. I know someone, who lives there. They will take care of you, until you feel strong enough to return home.”

 

Hearing the word ‘ _ home _ ’ made Tooru think of his family, how they possibly would react to him coming back all of a sudden. Would they be happy? Relieved? Angry? Disappointed? Probably the latter two. A part of him didn’t want to go home.

 

The touch of someone’s hand on the top of his head brought Tooru back from his thoughts and he came face to face with Iwaizumi, who was looking at him with a calm expression on his face. There was no accusation or disappointment visible in his eyes, just gentleness and the usual strong, leading spark, that had always been there.

 

“Don’t worry about being a disgrace to your family, Oikawa.” The Alpha’s voice was soothing while he spoke. “You proofed more than one time, that you are much more than your secondary gender. I know you still want to fight, but you did enough already. Most, if not all, of the Nohebi army has been buried under the avalanche. Thanks to you.”

 

“Then let me-”

 

“Nevertheless, there are still dangers waiting for us on the way to the imperial city and you lost a lot of blood due to your injury. Plus, with your scent now uncovered, you would be a primary target when we’d be attacked.” Iwaizumi had immediately cut him off, probably what he was about to say. “So listen to this last command I give you as your superior. Let us bring you to safety and return home when you’ve healed up!”

 

Tooru gazed up into the captain’s eyes, hands balled to fists and resting them on his thighs as he contemplated on what to say. He still had a few suppressants left, but Iwaizumi was also right about his injury. He had lost a lot of blood and was still feeling quite light headed because of it. In the end there was no denying to what his answer would be.

 

He lowered his head to hide the hurt in his eyes, giving in. 

 

“Yes, captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say Thank You!! Thank You to everyone, that has been patient with me until this day.  
> I can't be more grateful for all the supportive comments from the update I've posted in August and also for all of you, that are still waiting for an update. Who are still subscribed to the fanfiction. And the ones who left Kudos on the story, while it was inactive!  
> Thank you all so much!! <333
> 
> So, yes, the cat is out of the bag and, wow, I can tell you guys, that I was struggling with this scene for quite some time. As you might notice it's completely different from the movie. Plus~ two new character will make their appearance in the next chapter! I wonder if anyone could make a good guess on who it might be! ;3  
> I really can say, that I'm back into the groove and I'm determined to finish this story!! ;D
> 
> Until next time, I'll sign out! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
